


A christmas kiss

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma knew living in the city wouldn't be easy or even trying to be successful. But wanting to make a good impression on her new boss that's her biggest goal. What Emma didn't expect was to meet a handsome stranger in the lift one night. She later learns that he is in fact her bosses boyfriend. Can she keep these arising feelings under control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Emma wandered down the long stage smiling softly to herself; this had been her life for many years now. But since starting a new job about a month ago she had to give it all up. Somebody else would design the stage and set this year. Emma watched as the children practiced their dance sequences and lines with each other across the stage.

She always loved to see their smiling faces and excitement. An older man standing off to the side watching caught her attention. Emma made her way over and came to a stop beside him. George a man, who had streaks of grey in his hair and little creases that were the beginning of wriggles forming in his eyes, had been working back stage for years.

“I see you’re not working on the set this year, that’s a shame”. He spoke still staring ahead expressionless. Emma nodded looking down at the floor feeling great sadness. Most days she wondered why she had given this up but it was all down to having the chance to work for one of the most successful interior designers.

“Yeah something else came up”. George puffed out a breath and glanced at her. 

“Well it’s a shame because you were the best set designer this company’s ever had”. Emma smiled at the compliment feeling a rush of emotion pass over her. She had always liked him down to his no crap attitude. Emma was about to thank him when her phone started to buzz in her pocket. She dipped her hand into the pocket and brought out the phone quickly answering. 

“Hey Emma, what time are you coming over?” Ruby one of her best friends spoke. Emma lifted her arm and quickly checked her watch, it had gone three already. 

“Now I guess”. She listened to Ruby go on about how she really needed tonight and some gossip then hung up. Emma slipped the phone back into the pocket of her coat and said a quick goodbye to George. She hurried out of the back door and across the car park until she reached her car. Emma unlocked the car and threw her bag down onto the passenger seat before sliding in and starting up the engine. She pulled out onto the main road and drove ten minutes to Ruby’s apartment.

Once Emma had found an empty space she grabbed her things from the seat slipped out of the car. Making her way inside the building she bypassed the lifts and jogged up the stairs to the fifth floor. 

Emma gave a knock at the correct door and let herself in calling Ruby’s name. A moment later she appeared from one of the rooms wearing a red knee length dress both elegant and revealing at the same time. Ruby flashed me a wolfish grin and lifted her hands flicking out her streaked red hair.

“Hey, was beginning to think you had forgotten”. Emma rolled her eyes at her friend and went to walk passed into the other room. Ruby had been one of her friends since high school and who had followed her to the city for a fresh start. She glanced around her friends apartment they had once shared noticing little changes.

Ruby wander across the room to the open plan kitchen and poured them both a drink. Emma turned on her heels and walked into the spare bedroom throwing her bag down on the bed. She quickly unpacked her bag and proceeded to get ready for the night. A few minutes later and she was stood in front of the mirror applying a little make up and checking how she looked.

Emma smiled at her reflexion; although she didn’t wear dresses very often this had been her favourite. She slipped her feet into some sandals and left the room entering the lounge. Emma sat down on one of the comfy seats and took the drink offered to her. She was just about to take a sip when her phone began to ring. Emma sighed reaching over and scooping the phone off the side table, wondering who that could be. She answered cursing herself immediately for not checking caller ID.

“Miss Swan I need you to come over to my apartment straight away. Instructions will be left on the kitchen counter for you to follow”. Emma frowned at the words of her new boss Milah Gold who instantly thought she would drop everything and see to her every need. 

“I….”. She was about to answer but was cut off by Milah.

“Good”. The line then went dead no thank you’s or goodbye just straight to the point and hang up. Emma stood from the couch straightening out her dress she set the glass down on the coffee table. 

“I have to go, sorry it won’t take long”. Ruby let out a sigh and shook her head. 

“I don’t get why she expects you to drop everything the moment she calls. It’s Saturday night and you have plans”. All she could do was nod because this had been happening a lot lately.

“I know but I’m hoping this job will turn into something more, I’ll see you later”. Emma collected up her keys and other items them walked out of the room. She hurried out into the hall and back down the stairs feeling the chill in the air as she walked across the car park. 

Fifteen minutes later and Emma was swiftly walking into a different apartment building and up the stairs. As she reached the right door she took a set of keys out of her bag and fumbled with them for a couple of minutes. Emma unlocked the door and stepped inside flicking on the lights.

She made her way further into the apartment and decided to have a little bit of a look around. It was nothing like she expected everything was just so dull and lacked personal style. She couldn’t believe this was in fact the home of one of the greatest designers it was to basic.

One thing that did catch Emma’s eye was the view from the glass patio windows; she slowly slid the glass doors open and stepped out. Emma leaned on the metal railings and looked out over the brightly lit city. She could of stood there all night but sadly there was still work to be done. Emma walked back into the apartment and slid the door closed again, glancing around the room for the instruction sheet.

She padded across the room and into the small modern kitchen spotting a piece of paper on the counter. Emma picked it up and read the neatly written list of orders. She sighed so Milah wanted it to be romantic for her boyfriend coming home. Emma crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin, decided to start in the kitchen.

She searched around in the cupboards for some cutlery and place mats then set the long glass table in the dinning room. Emma then set some small tea lights around the huge Jacuzzi bath and lit them. She wasn’t one for the whole romantic gestures having never had anyone like that. Well not anyone that was worth it anyways. Emma followed the list and ended by ordering some food and setting a red vase of flowers on the glass table.

She wandered into every room making sure everything was perfect for the happy couple then left. Emma shut off the lights and pulled the door shut making sure it was locked before hurrying towards the lift. The last thing she wanted was to bump into Milah. 

The lift doors opened with a ding and Emma stepped inside feeling her legs begin to ache from being on them for most of the day. She leaned against the wall trying to relieve some pressure not realising the doors had reopened and somebody had entered. Emma looked up to see a tall handsome dark haired man. He had bright blue eyes and a breath taking smile.

“Merry Christmas”. The man spoke with a slight accent that made her even more curious about him. Emma smiled and wished him a merry Christmas also trying to keep her voice even. He briefly glanced at the numbers counting down the floors. Suddenly the lift began to shake causing Emma to stumble forward straight into his arms. The dark haired man placed both of his hands on each arm trying to steady her.

She felt like an electric shock was running through her body in that moment. Emma looked up into his blue eyes and found herself leaning forward until their lips was touching. The kiss lasted for a second until she came to her senses and pulled away just as the doors flew open. Emma spun around to see a group of carol singers about to enter the lift, she quickly ran forward and pushed passed them.

She heard him calling her name but urged herself to carrying on moving not wanting to risk anything.   
Emma blew out a breath as she slid into the seat of her car and started the engine. Her mind was still reeling at what had just happened in the lift of all places.

She shook her head and sent Ruby a quick text before driving off to their favourite bar. It wasn’t long until Emma was striding into the half full cocktail bar spotting Ruby perched at the counter. She slumped into one of the seats and her friend instantly knew something was wrong.

Emma ordered a drink and recalled the night’s events to Ruby. She tutted and scolded her for running when the doors had opened. Emma rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of the drink that had been placed on the counter for her. 

It was well into the night when the pair managed to return to Ruby’s apartment. By the next morning they were both seemingly regretting having had so much. Emma like usual woke to the sound of her phone ringing in her ear. She reached out her hand and slid it off the arm of the sofa pressing answer.

“It’s about time. Do you know how long I’ve spent trying to get a hold of you? I could have been doing other things not wasting my time phoning you. I want you to come over to discuss things”. Emma sat up feeling her head beginning to pound the last thing she wanted was to hear Milah’s voice. She rubbed her head and muttered a reply not surprised when the phone went dead. 

“You should switch off your phone and have a relaxing day then tomorrow just say your phone ran out of battery. And of course there was no way of charging it”. Emma slowly stood stretching out her arms and shaking her head. 

“Yeah then I would have probably got fired and I need this job. You know what it means”. Ruby shrugged and slinked off to the kitchen not in the mood to argue. Emma gathered up her things and went into the spare bedroom changing into her every day clothes. She shouted a quick goodbye and left trying not to think about what had happened last night in the same apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep Beep Beep!

 A loud shrilling sound echoed around the room causing the occupant of the bed to sit up. Killian rubbed at his tired eyes with one hand and pressed down on the top of the alarm to stop the sound with the other. He glanced at the clock and threw back the covers wishing for a couple more hours of sleep.

Killian had made sure to finish up all his work yesterday to spend some quality time with his girlfriend. He was hoping to propose to her while at home without any distractions. It had been a little over two years since they started dating and although he didn’t believe in true love, he knew it was time to settle down.

Killian stood from the bed and checked the clock before making his way towards the bathroom. He switched on the shower and gathered a few things setting them down on the bed then stepping underneath the warm spray. It was a little while later when he was wrapping a towel around his middle and walking back into the bedroom.

Killian glanced out of the window at the grey sky and frowned snow was on its way. This was the first year he wouldn’t be spending Christmas with his family. The only family he had left was a brother who hadn’t long since married and moved back to Ireland.

Killian quickly changed into some clothes and repacked some of his items. He zipped the suitcase up and lifted it off the bed ready to go. Killian had to admit he was glad to be going back to the place he used to call home. When he and his brother were younger their father had been offered a big job in the city so they had moved across the sea so far away.

Sadly their parents had died in a car crash when the brothers were teens. Killian had taken over his fathers company with the help of Liam and carried on making it a big success. He was now running the company alone down to Liam wanting to move on and find another career.

Killian was quite glad to be going home trying not to dwell of the fact his brother wouldn’t be there this year. He was also glad of having a couple of weeks away from work; just recently the workload had doubled. It had become more stressful resulting in him taking on more staff.

Killian scanned the room one last time before stepping out of the door and pulling it closed. He quickly locked the door and made his way down the corridor towards the stairs. Killian had decided to drive home this year not wanting to bother with trains. Plus he liked the time to think things through and listen to some music.

Killian rubbed his hands together against the cold and dipped his hand into his pocket brining out the car keys. He unlocked the door and placed the case onto the back seat. Killian slid into the drivers seat and started up the engine hoping that this was the last he would see of this town. He had moved here to be closer to the company but since it had branched out further he was moving closer to the city and his girlfriend.

Killian drove well into the night instead of checking into a B&B wanting to reach his destination as soon as possible.

The following day mid afternoon he pulled onto the drive of the house that was once his parents. Killian glanced out of the window as the beautiful mansion came into view. He smiled at how everything was still how he remembered it from the large garden to the magnificent views.

Killian brought the car to a stop near the door and slid out. He was hoping to bring his new wife here once they were married. It was everything he had dreamed of as a boy. Killian wandered inside taking in every little detail that was the same as before.

A woman rushed out of one of the rooms with a duster in her hand. Mrs Reed the housekeeper had been working at the house for many years now. She was a very friendly old lady who loved to bake and occasionally garden.

“Your belongs have arrived shall I start moving everything in?” Mrs Reed gave him a brief hug and a pat to the arm.

“I’m not quite sure where everything’s going yet, so I think to just leave it for now, thanks”. She nodded and went to walk away dusting things in her path. Killian chuckled and decided to wander through each room. He smiled remembering all the good memories along with some bad ones.

Killian was soon brought out of his reminiscing by the phone buzzing in his pocket. He fished it out and answered straight away.

“Hey baby have you arrived home yet?” Killian leaned against one of the leather couches in the living room.

“Hello, I arrived about fifteen minutes ago. I just need to sort a few things out then I will come over to yours”. He lifted his hand and checked his watch briefly.

“Okay well I finish in half an hour so why don’t you come and meet me at work and we can grab some lunch?” He strained to hear her through the noise in the background.

“I might not make it so I will see you at the apartment later”. Killian prepared himself for what was to surely come next.

“Okay, I’ve got something special planned for tonight so don’t be late”. He was baffled at how calm she had seemed and not exploded like usual. Killian said a quick goodbye and hung up placing his phone down on the coffee table. He looked around the room decided to move some of his things.

Not wanting Mrs Reed to struggle with everything. Killian spent the better half of the day rearranging things and moving items old and new around. It of course took longer then he had expected and by the time he was finished it had just gone four o’clock. Killian knew she wouldn’t be home until around six because usually after work she would go for a drink with friends. So he thought about visiting an old friend to pass the time.

Killian shouted a quick goodbye to the housekeeper and slipped into his car. He made the short journey into town and pulled into a car park around the back of a block of apartments. Killian walked inside the familiar building that happened to be also his girlfriends. Robin lived one floor down from her.

He jogged up the stairs and down the long corridor to the right door giving a little knock on the hard wood. It had been a long while since Killian had seen his old friend. The door opened a moment later revealing an elegant dark haired woman.

“Hello, I’m looking for Robin?” He wondered that maybe his old friend had moved on. The woman smiled and stepped aside.

“Right this way”. Killian moved passed her and into the small living room. Robin jumped up from the couch and rushed over giving him a hug.

“Hello stranger, how are things?” Killian smiled widely seeing nothing much had changed with his friend.

“I’m great but who is this?” The woman crossed the room and stood beside him.

“This is Regina my beautiful wife”. She smiled pleasantly and nodded towards him. It wasn’t long before the two men were sat on the sofa catching up with each other like old times. At six Killian said goodbye to the couple with promises to meet up during Christmas.

He made his way to the lifts and waited patiently until the doors dinged open. A second later and the doors was rattling open revealing a beautiful blonde stood inside. She glanced his way as he stepped into the lift and pressed for the right floor.

“Merry Christmas”. Killian spoke cheerily guessing that she was probably off to a party by the choice of outfit she was wearing. The woman stared at him curiously then muttered the words back to him. Killian made small talk about the weather wanting to keep her engaged in conversation.

All of a sudden the lift started shaking violently and the lights flickered on and off. The blonde woman shocked him by reaching forward and grabbing his arm sending an electric current through his body. Killian stared into her green eyes and found himself moving closer until their lips finally met.

They were too lost in the kiss to notice the shaking had stopped and the doors opened. The woman soon enough came to her senses and pulled away, shooting out of the lift without any more words said. Killian leaped forward shouting and trying to follow hoping she would stop but the woman disappeared out of view.

He frowned and re entered the lift pressing to go up this time. Killian found his head still buzzing with thoughts as he let himself into his girlfriends’ apartment. He walked through into the other room and felt two arms snake around his waist.

“Were you that eager to see me that you came early?” Killian cleared his thoughts and turned to face her. He was about to answer when she leaped forward without warning and roughly kissed him. Killian tried not to think about the difference between kissing his girlfriend and that other woman.

There had been a spark one that he hadn’t ever felt before. He waited until she was finished and untangled himself from her hold trying not to cringe.

“What’s wrong you look stressed?” Killian muttered a quick nothing as she laced their fingers and pulled him towards the bedroom. He pulled away and took a seat at the table feeling hungry. Milah pouted and crossed her arms trying to hide her annoyance. “So what are your plans for Christmas, please don’t say the same as last year”.

Killian tried to ignore her comment mainly because things hadn’t gone according to plan last year. He had invited her along to spend the holidays with his brother. Killian hadn’t introduced her to many of his friends down to the fact she usually spoke without thinking.

“How come you never take me to any of your parties? Are you ashamed of me being your girlfriend?” He tried not to cringe at the way her voice to ok on a winey tone.

“To answer your first question I was hoping that maybe you would come up with a design for the house for a party I’m having. And of course I’m not ashamed. If I was do you think we would be hosting a party?” Milah smiled and made her way through to the kitchen for the food cooking in the oven.

She strutted over a couple of minutes later and placed a plate of burnt lasagne in front of him. Milah made small talk about her latest project and some useless assistant she had but Killian was far from listening. He stood with the half eaten food and went into the kitchen. Killian threw the leftovers away and went to rinse the plate setting it to drain.

“I though we could have a bath together”. She entered the kitchen with her own plate and set it down.

“Not tonight I’m too tired”. He passed her by and made his way to the bathroom. Killian caught sight of the candles lined around the bath and turned on his heels. He knew she would try to find some way of getting him to give in.

“But I went to all this trouble just for you”. Milah twined leaning against the door trying to be seductive. “Why are you being like this?” Killian let out a long sigh and shut the door to the bathroom wanting to be alone. She quickly pecked his lips before the door closed and went out of view.

He set off the shower and stepped underneath the spray hoping to work off some tension building in his muscles. Killian waited until the water had ran cold not ready to face Milah. As he wrapped a towel around himself and unlocked the door the bedroom was in darkness. Killian quietly walked into the hall and grabbed a pair of pants and t-shirt from his bag. He quickly changed and climbed into bed beside Milah. That night he found it hard to sleep his dreams was mainly filled with the blonde beauty from the lift.

The following day Killian woke to the sun shining through the windows. He slipped out of bed and padded through to the kitchen. As he was pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge a knock sounded at the door. Killian glanced at the clock and wandered through to answer it. Once he had unlocked the door he pulled it open a crack and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma quickly rushed towards her car and threw her bag onto the back seat. She was hoping that luck was with her and she wouldn’t get fired for being late. Emma slid into the drivers seat and started up the engine feeling her head pounding. She could tell it was going to be a very long day before it had really properly started.

Emma pulled onto the main road and tapped her fingers on the wheel as the traffic came to a stop. She took the chance to glance in the mirror to see what sorry mess she was in. Emma sighed well it could have been a lot worse the dark circles underneath her eyes seemed to be a permanent fixture these days. It wasn’t like she was trying to impress anyone. She averted her eyes away from the mirror and flicked on the radio to take her mind off things. 

When the traffic started moving it wasn’t long before she was pulling into the car park behind Milah’s apartment block. Emma parked up and all but jumped out of the car quickly jogging inside. She passed the lift and ran up the stairs reaching Milah’s door in record time. 

Emma placed a hand over her racing heart and tried to control her raggedy breathing. She tapped on the door and waited patiently until the sound of keys could be heard followed by the door opening. Emma looked up into those familiar blue eyes and a gasp escaped her lips. She felt her heart suddenly drop, what was he doing here? Emma frowned and watched as he looked away from her, running one of his hands through his hair. 

“Who’s at the door?” Milah called from the other room and appeared a moment later holding a mug. “Oh Emma come in this is my boyfriend Killian Jones”. Emma smiled softly and stepped into the hall. She tried her best to contain herself and the sadness that was building within her. Who was she kidding it wasn’t some fairy tale where everyone got a happy ending. Killian let his hand drop from his hair and lifted it towards Emma in a polite manner.

She placed her hand into his feeling that familiar current running through her body. Emma let her hand drop a moment later straight away missing the contact. He quickly grabbed his keys and pecked Milah on the cheek.

“I better be off I have a few things to attend too”. Killian stepped passed a still slightly baffled Emma and out the door letting it close behind him. She turned her head watching as he went feeling mixed emotions. Emma tried to clear her head as she followed Milah into the living and through to the kitchen. 

“Killian wants me to plan out a Christmas party at his house. So that’s where you come in, I want you to come up with a design”. She leaned against the counter placing her hands together. “Either tonight or tomorrow you can go and have a look around so you can get some sort of idea”. Emma nodded trying to process everything she was being told. She wasn’t sure why she was acting like a love sick teen she’d only known him for a short space of time. The rest of the morning was spent sat around the island in the kitchen looking at pictures of the house.

At twelve Emma headed out to the nearest café for some sandwiches and coffee, which happened to be owned by one of her friends. She made her way inside and towards the counter telling the man her order. Emma waited patiently as he rang up her order and handed over a couple of notes. She thanked him once the order had been placed in front of her and went to leave. On her way towards the door Emma spotted Ruby sat with a magazine.

“Hey Emma”. She flashed her a grin and took a sip of coffee.

“So did you see him today?” Emma knew her friend had been dying to ask, anything for gossip.

“Who?” She decided to play dumb, she knew fine well who Ruby meant. 

“The guy from last you know the one in the lift”. Emma rolled her eyes.

“I did but he didn’t recognise me”. She lied; of course she had seen the look or recognition in his eyes. 

“Was he drunk or something?” Emma sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

“No, but nothing can happen anyways”. She shrugged and a look of confusion came over Ruby’s face. “I went to Milah’s this morning and he was the one who answered the door”. Ruby gasped then cursed underneath her breath. She had never liked Milah from the start since she practically insulted her upon meeting one time.

“You should tell him what she’s really like then mention about that night”. Emma shook her head like that was ever going to happen. Even thought she despised Milah she could never do something like that, she was her ticket to becoming one of the top designers. Milah had friends in high places that could make or break you in an instant.

“I can’t plus I need this job”. Emma was glad when her friend dropped the subject and went onto talking about something different. At around half one they both said goodbye and went their separate ways. Emma having some much needed time on her hands went back to her apartment. 

She dropped all her bags near the door and walked through to the living room flopping down on the couch. Emma reached for the book she was currently reading and relaxed back into the cushions. Soon enough she found herself drifting off to sleep to be woken up ten minutes later. Emma groaned and pulled herself up off the couch quickly going to answer the door. She was surprised to see Ruby stood at the other side of the door with a bag full of goodies. 

“What’s all this?” She smiled a wolfish grin and moved passed Emma towards the lounge.

“I thought it might cheer you up plus we haven’t done this is awhile”. Emma closed the door then followed her through finding Ruby in the kitchen grabbing some glasses.

“What’s with the vodka?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Name one party we’ve had without it”. Emma laughed and shook her head going to set up the TV. It had been a little while since they had done something like this mainly down to both of them working. She was grateful of the company not really wanting to be alone. Ruby placed the glasses onto a tray and grabbed the snacks making her way over.

“It’s a new cocktail I invented”. She grinned flopping down onto the sofa and putting her feet up on the coffee table. Emma grabbed one of the DVDS and placed it into the player. She settled back into the cushions and lifted the bowl of snacks into her lap. It turned out they didn’t pay much attention to the film to busy chatting and trying new cocktails. Emma had expected Ruby to bring up the subject of a certain man but there was no mention of him or Milah. By the end of the night she had to admit she felt a lot happier then she had done in days. 

The following day Emma found herself been ripped out of a very vivid dream of a certain man by bright light. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ruby pulling the curtains open. Emma squinted trying to adjust to the bright light and slowly sat up. She stretched out her arms and stood making her way over to the kitchen. On the counter stood of cloudy water and a strong cup of coffee. Ruby strolled over and climbed up onto one of the stools picking up a mug for herself.

“It’ll make you feel better”. Emma lifted the glass and downed the water feeling slightly dizzy. She seriously wondered how Ruby was unaffected by the alcohol at all. Emma pushed away from the counter and decided to go back to bed. She hurried down the hall and collapsed onto her bed feeling relief. Emma was just drifting off to sleep when her phone began to ring from somewhere nearby. Ruby appeared in the doorway scowling and threw the phone onto the bed. She didn’t even have to check the ID to know who it was. 

“Hello, okay so I’ve arranged for you to have a look around Killian’s house at around three is that okay?” Emma nodded then remembered Milah couldn’t see her. She really couldn’t be bothered with the formalities today. 

“Yeah that’s fine”. Emma tried not to cringe at how her voice had sounded, she was expecting Milah to point out her rudeness straight away. But instead she said goodbye and hung up. Emma dragged herself out of bed and glanced at the clock, she had two hours to make herself look presentable.

She quickly walked the short distance to the bathroom and set off the tap filling up the bath. Emma went and picked out an outfit and laid it on the bed going for the smart casual look. She wasn’t one for over dressing. Emma quickly undressed and sunk down into the water instantly feeling relaxed. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back letting the scents fill her senses. About an hour later Emma climbed out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself.

She dressed in record time and applied some light make up. Emma was quite surprised that instead of running late she was actually on time for once. She pulled her boots onto her feet and grabbed her keys. Ruby had long since gone making sure to leave a note at the door. Emma locked up and had just made it down to her car when the phone in her pocket began to ring. She slipped into her car and answered regretting not looking at the caller ID.

“Could you go and pick up some coffee and cakes?” Milah’s demanding voice spoke from the other side. Emma took a few deep breaths trying to keep her cool, since when did her job include being a skivvy? She sighed knowing fine well her job was on the line like all the other times the boss had demands. Emma agreed and instead any form of thank you Milah hung up. She hit the wheel with the palm of her hand and let a few curse words fall from her lips.

Emma started up the engine and pull out of the car park going to the nearest café. She pulled up near the curb and rushed inside ordering two coffees and a selection of cakes. Emma all but threw the money down on the counter and jogged out of the café. She placed the box of cakes on the passenger seat not really caring if the cakes got squashed on the journey. Emma pulled out onto the road once again and navigated the streets easily finding the way to Killian’s house. 

She parked her old beat up car out of the way and scooped up the box of cakes and coffee cups. Emma tried her hardest not to gawk when the door opened to the house revealing Killian. He shot her a dazzling smile and motioned for her to come inside. Milah appeared a moment later attaching herself to his side a pleasant smile on her lips.

“Right let’s get to work Killian you remember Emma from the other day right?” Emma looked into his ocean blue eyes secretly hoping he remembered more. “Of course”. Killian nodded averting his eyes.

“I brought coffee and cakes”. She held up the box and Milah swooped in taking them off her and quickly left the room. He sighed and went to follow her stopping just at the door. 

“Are you joining us?” Emma shook her head trying not to show her disappointment. 

“No I better be getting on is it okay if I take a look around maybe get an idea of the size of the floor?” Killian crossed his arms looking like he wanted to join her.

“You go on ahead and if there is anything you need just give me a shout”. He waited a couple of minutes as if debating whether to say something else but thought better of it and left. Emma smiled sadly and went to retrieve her messenger bag from the car. She soon got to work making notes and doing little sketches as she circled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and Kudos i'm so very grateful.

Killian stared at the beautiful blonde for a couple of minutes wondering if he was still in fact asleep. He was curious as to why she was here stood at the door of his girlfriends’ apartment. 

A faint smile appeared on her lips that made Killian want to reach out and pull her into his arms. He stared into her emerald eyes taking in every little think about her as she stared right back. The moment was broken when Milah’s squawky voice sounded from the other room bringing them out of their thoughts.

“Who’s at the door?” She answered her own question by appearing next to Killian seconds later. He watched the mysterious blondes face as Milah introduced her and stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture. Emma he could now put a name to the beautiful woman. Killian tried his best no to react when she slipped her hand into his and felt a current shooting up his arm. He tried to ignore it but at the same time wondered if Emma had felt it also.

Killian let his hand drop instantly missing the contact of her small warm hand. He decided to make a quick exit unsure of what he might end up doing next. Killian racked his brain trying to think of an excuse, he quickly muttered something and placed a kiss on Milah’s cheek. He then grabbed his car keys and all but shot out of the door really hoping his girlfriend didn’t notice. The last thing Killian needed was Milah to be in a bad mood and start the silent treatment. 

He rushed down the stairs and out the back door letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Killian slid into the drivers seat his eyes falling on the now closed door leading out of the apartment block. He wasn’t quite sure what he had been expecting, for her to follow perhaps? To make some petty excuse to Milah and follow him out into the car park. Killian shook his head at the thoughts that were finding their way into his mind. 

He had been a fool to kiss a complete stranger in the lift. What had he thought might happen they run off together and live happily ever after? Killian scowled he already had a girlfriend who he was content with but he wasn’t sure if happy was the word. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the car park trying once again to clear his thoughts. There was no such look Killian still couldn’t get those green eyes out his head it was almost as if she was taunting him.

He drove through the streets unsure of where he was really going until he found himself pulling into the long driveway of the house. Killian pulled up in front of the house and cut the engine quickly dipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans and taking out the house keys. He slid out of the car and walked towards the front door letting himself in. Killian made his way down the hall and stopped at the stairs just before the kitchen.

He flicked on the light and descended the stairs leading down into the basement. Killian was glad he had opted to keep the gym for times like these when he needed to let off some steam. He was just about start on the first piece of equipment when the phone in his pocket started to ring. Killian sighed and slid it out of his pocket tapping answer.

“Hi, is it okay if Emma comes around tonight to take a look at the house so we can start straight away at planning your party?” He sighed at first he was ready to say no because he had plans but the reality of it was he didn’t. It was mainly because he wanted to avoid her.

Instead he found himself reluctantly agreeing he also knew Milah felt very important stopping at the house. Almost all of the time she would act like she was this big shot with loads of money. Killian rolled his eyes and listened as she went onto talking about cooking dinner then hung up saying someone was at the door. 

He switched off his phone and placed it down on one of the counters. Killian spent the remainder of the afternoon in the gym blasting his music to try and block all his thoughts. At around three he striped down and went to shower to cool off. Killian spent a good amount of time underneath the warm spray trying to ease his aching muscles.

He stepped out once the water and turned cold and wrapped a towel around his middle. As he was making his way back up the stairs a loud knock echoed around the halls of the house. Killian knew it was either Milah or Emma, he was actually kind of hoping for the latter. He wasn’t quite sure what would happen if they were alone again. Killian pulled open the door to reveal Milah standing on the other side. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his wet hair.

“Hi baby, I got Emma to bring us some coffee and cakes”. She stepped into the hall looking him up and down, letting her eyes linger on the towel around his waist. 

“I’m just going to go put some clothes on I won’t be a minute”. Milah nodded and walked off towards the living room. Killian was actually glad she didn’t decide to follow him up the stairs or hint in anyway. 

A couple of minutes later he hurried down the stairs to answer the door knowing who it was this time. Killian pulled the door open to be greeted by Emma looking in quite the state. She was trying to balance everything in her arms without causing any spillages. He was about to offer her some help when Milah appeared beside him flashing a sickly sweet smile. 

“Right let’s get to work. Killian you remember Emma from this morning”. Killian nodded feeling like he wanted to say much more but settled for a yes and come in. He opened the door wider and Emma breezed passed him muttering something about bringing drinks. Killian held back a chuckle at how nervous she appeared to be. Milah unfazed by any of it moved forward and took the box of cakes and two cups off her. 

She didn’t even both with a thank you for the trouble instead walked back into the other room. He found himself wanting to apologise for his girlfriends behaviour. After all Emma had went to the trouble of bringing some drinks so he offered for her to join them. She shook her head and said about wanting to get on with her work. Killian crossed his arms wanting very much to join her with the project. He offered her his help trying his best not to say more.

Killian then turned and took his leave to the next room. He found Milah sitting with her coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other while balancing a magazine on her crossed legs. Killian tried not to show his disgust at her lack of wiliness to help. He slumped into one of the chairs and glared at the wall, why was he with this woman again? Killian decided to maybe go and help Emma, so he stood causing Milah to look up.

“Where are you going?” He bit his tongue wanting to say how he really felt right now but managed to hold it back.

“To see if Emma needs any help”. Killian was preparing himself for her to take it further but instead she nodded and looked back down at the magazine. Shaking his head in annoyance he left the room to go and find Emma. It didn’t take him long to find the blonde she was stood looking at the rare collection of books in the far corner of the study. Killian smiled and moved across the room coming to a stop right beside her. 

“You like the classics?” Emma jumped and quickly went to replace the book on the shelf. She turned her head and smiled brightly making his head begin to swirl. Killian beamed at the new information about her, they had something in common. “They’re all first editions, do you have a favourite?” He watched her face take on a thoughtful expression for a moment.

“Their unique in their own way I love them all”. Killian nodded in agreement he couldn’t believe he had finally found someone who understood literature the way he did. He spotted Emma’s pad on the edge of the table filled with notes and some rough sketches. Killian leaned in closer feeling her breath fan out across his face leaving his skin tingling. He stared into her bright eyes as their lips moved closer however the moment was ruined when Milah walked into the room.

“Have you got any ideas?” Killian stepped away swiftly and turned towards his girlfriend. 

“Yeah quite a few so I’ll draw up a plan tonight and get back to you in the morning”. Milah nodded and snaked her hand around his waist. Emma without hesitation quickly packed up her things and went to leave calling out goodbye in an uneven voice. Killian kept his eyes trained on Milah as she took her arm from around his waist and wrapped them both around his shoulders.

She then reached up and placed a kiss on his lips, there was no spark. He was beginning to question if indeed he was with the right person. Killian quickly shot down that thought of course he was. Milah pulled away with a glint in her eye. “Why don’t we have an early night?” All he found himself doing was nodding and letting her lead him out of the room. Killian briefly told himself that at least now he won’t feel too bad about the kiss and those thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma drove home through the rain with only one thing on her mind Killian. She couldn’t quite figure out why he was with somebody like Milah. Surely he could see what she was really like.

Emma thought that Killian seemed caring and generally interested in what you had to say, where as Milah couldn’t care less what anybody else said other then herself. She continued to ponder on these thoughts until she finally reached the car park behind her block of flats. Once Emma was safely parked up and collected all of her things she dashed inside out of the rain.

She let out a frustrated sigh when the lift had a sign saying out of order. Emma rushed up the stairs nearly tripping twice and dropping her stuff, when she reached the right floor she carefully took out her key. She let herself in and wandered through to the kitchen dumping down her bag.

Emma was eager to get started on the plans for the party and had taken quite a number of notes. She smiled trying to picture Killian’s face when he saw the theme she had come up with.

Emma just knew he was going to love the idea. She pulled out one of the stools from the counter and took a seat, taking out her drawing pad. Emma found herself working well into the early hours of the morning she added a few final touches then went to bed. 

At ten she woke up to a text stating that she had to meet Milah at twelve at her apartment. Without replying Emma placed her phone back down on the side table and rolled out of bed wandering through to the kitchen to make some coffee. She smiled brightly as she looked through her design laid out across the table. 

For the two hours Emma had to herself she checked her emails and caught up on some TV. By twelve she was excitedly rushing around collecting up all her papers before leaving to meet Milah.

She found the drive over to her boss’s apartment fairly quiet with there not being much traffic for a Sunday. Emma took a few deep breaths trying to contain the excitement bubbling inside of her as she rushed up to Milah’s apartment. She had a list of ideas in one hand and a folder of sketches in the other. Emma tapped her foot as she lightly knocked on the door. Milah answered a minute later looking a little bit worse for wear.

“Hello”. Emma followed the other woman inside and took a seat where she motioned for her too. “Right let’s see your ideas before Killian gets here. He just popped out for something”. She nodded not missing the slight excitement in Milah’s voice like she was expecting something. But Emma shrugged it off and handed her folder over with a proud smile. She watched with bated breath as Milah examined the work and shook her head. Emma felt her face drop at her reaction, why did she care so much? 

“What is all this some kind of fairy-tale? This party isn’t a joke we will be not only celebrating Christmas but also our engagement”. Milah threw the folder down onto the glass coffee table and walked off to the other side of the room to retrieve some papers. “It’s a good job I’ve done this as backup we just want to keep things simple”. She handed her own work over to Emma to look through. She dropped her eyes and stared at the plain pictures that had no excitement or life to them.

Milah had drawn a room with barely any decorations or style about it. Emma was beginning to wonder where she had actually got her qualifications. She nodded along as Milah chatted about what it takes to be the best designer. At around one Killian walked into the apartment looking slightly wind swept.

“Hi, is everything okay?” He looked towards Emma with a smile. She nodded feeling her heart give a little flutter. “So where are the designs?” Milah snatched the papers out of Emma’s hands and held it out for him to take. She found great comfort when Killian cringed as his eyes swept over the drawings, so it wasn’t just her.

He looked up ready to say what he though of these designs when a folder left abandoned on the coffee table caught his eye. Emma watched as he scooped the file off the table and flicked through the different pages with a light smile on his face.

“Whose is this?” She was about speak up when Milah shot her a glare and declared that in fact it was her own work. “Wow this is brilliant I had no idea you liked classical books”. Emma felt her heart drop as Milah took the credit for the work she had sat up all night drawing and planning. She couldn’t help but think that the other women’s work had been quickly drawn out that morning. 

“So whose was that?” Milah smiled sweetly and shrugged it off saying it was Emma’s. She felt the rising need to tell Killian the truth about the night they had shared a kiss in the lift but she restrained herself. “Right I’m going to go and order some of the stuff on the list wow I just can’t get over it”.

He leaned down and gave Milah a gentle kiss before leaving in a flash. Emma clenched her fists angrily wanting to slap that stupid smile off her face. She slowly breathed in and out trying to control these feelings bubbling inside of her. Emma knew she had to stay calm because she couldn’t risk loosing her job she needed it after all.

“No hard feelings after all what’s your work is basically mine right?” Emma nodded not trusting her voice right now; she had to leave fast before these feelings got the better of her.

“Why?” She managed to croak out. 

“Because I want to make a good impression I have to keep him sweet or else I will never become his wife. So if you ever so much as breathe a word to Killian about our little mix up then you’ll be out of a job and not only that”. Milah chose that moment to take a seat on the couch before continuing. “I will make sure you will never again get a job in this business do you understand?” Emma nodded once slowly edging her way towards the door. “I’ll let you know when we’re getting to work with the decorations”. 

All she could do was nod as her eyes began to fill up. The last thing Emma wanted was to let Milah see how upset she really was so she said a mumbled goodbye and left. It wasn’t until she unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside that the dam finally broke and the tears came streaming down her cheeks.

Emma wasn’t sure why she had expected so much of course she knew Milah was capable of passing somebody’s work off as her own. She felt her heart clench why was she feeling this way about somebody she barely knew? Emma was ripped out of her thoughts by her phoning buzzing in her jeans pocket. She took a ragged breath and answered really hoping it wasn’t Milah. 

“Hey Emma, are you doing anything tonight?” Emma sighed in relief and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her sweater. Ruby had grown accustom to knowing when she was upset. She wasn’t really in the mood to explain her sadness to her best friend.

“I think I’m going to have an early night it’s kind of been a long day”. Emma noticed the line go quiet for a couple of minutes then Ruby asked the question she had been dreading.

“Is everything okay because I could swear you sound upset?” She wasn’t sure how to answer that question without breaking down again. Emma felt like her heart had been ripped out and stamped all over with no clue why.

“Yeah I just feel a little tired”. She was glad when Ruby dropped the subject and moved on.

“So do you want to grab some lunch tomorrow or has the wicked witch of the West got you working?” Emma laughed at the words her friend had chosen.

“No I’m free what time?” They talked for a little while longer until Ruby had to go. Emma switched off her phone then wandered into the bedroom feeling emotionally drained. She felt like a heartbroken teen again. Emma slid underneath the covers and curled up in a ball trying to drift off to sleep.

The following day she was feeling a little bit better and was quite glad to take her mind off things for a few hours. Emma was currently making her way down the street to meet Ruby. As she walked into the little bistro she had no problem spotting Ruby who was sat at one of the tables scanning a menu.

Emma weaved through the different tables coming to a stop at the right one. She dropped her bag onto the floor and slid into the seat opposite Ruby.

“Hey it’s about time you got here”. Emma rolled her eyes and picked up one of the spare menus. She already knew even before looking what she wanted, this little bistro had became one of her favourites. It had all started when she first arrived in the city Ruby had found this place and just had to drag her along. It wasn’t long before the waiter arrived to take their orders.

“Oh I have to tell you I can’t keep this to myself for much longer. I’ve kind of been seeing somebody”. Emma smiled genuinely happy for her friend and now knew why she seemed more chipper lately.

“That’s great but why the secrecy?” And that’s all it took for Ruby to start rattling on about from the day they had met right up until their latest date. When the food was placed down on the table they both tucked in Ruby still talking in between bites. Emma tried her hardest to listen but found her mind wandering off somewhere else.

They both finished off their meals and ordered coffee before paying the bill and going their separate ways with promises to keep in contact. Emma wandered along the crowded street not in any hurry to go home to an empty flat. She had come up with a solution to her problem that was to tell Milah to stuff her job.

But the only problem then would be looking for another job that might be hard down to Milah’s little threat. Emma sighed heavily and decided to stick it out for a little longer thinking things couldn’t get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

It had nearly been a week since Killian’s last encounter with Emma about what the designs were going to be. Today the decorations would be arriving and Milah had informed him that she was calling in back up to help. Killian had tried to make it clear that he was perfectly fine doing it himself. But Milah of course argued saying that he didn’t know the proper lay out like she did. Killian reluctantly agreed and went along with whatever she had planned.

It had been quite a busy week with the endless lists of people attending the party and deciding on a ring. He had no clue who Milah was brining in to help today but he had this feeling it was Emma. Killian found himself having to prepare himself not wanting to loose control like the last time. He took a few calming breaths and stepped outside just as a truck came to a halt in front of the house. Killian crossed his arms and made his way towards the driver, spotting Emma’s car pull up beside his own.

He climbed up into the back of the truck ready to remove some stuff, finding himself glancing over at Emma. Killian wasn’t surprised when another woman joined her at the front of the car. He didn’t realise he had been staring until Emma’s eyes connected with his own and they both looked away quickly.

Killian shook his head and threw himself into work trying his hardest not to think about the beautiful blonde rearranging objects in his house. It wasn’t long after that Milah turned up stating that she could help after all. Killian rolled his eyes going to pay the driver when the last box was shifted.

He took the box inside and placed it down in the hall ready. Killian was just about to be given another job off Milah when his phone started to ring. He quickly excused himself glad of the distraction, it turned out to be one of his old friends David.

He was in town for a couple of days and wanted to meet up for a couple of drinks and a catch up. Killian accepted the offer not wanting to get in the way of the ladies while they worked. He caught Milah as she was unpacking a box and wasn’t surprised when she kicked up a fuss at his plans. Killian quickly stated that it was important and couldn’t wait, so she agreed.

Before leaving he gave Milah a hurried kiss and shouted a goodbye to the others making a quick exit. He all but ran outside towards the car without so much as a look backwards at the house, glad of a couple of hours away. Killian drove into town finding the bar and a parking space without any problems.

He crossed over the busy road and entered the small bar. It had been awhile since he last seen David so he briefly wondered if he had changed. Killian looked around the room full of people and made his way forward through the groups. He let out a chuckle when he spotted David stood at the bar with a beer. 

“Killian what took you so long?” The other man shouted noticing him straight away and motioning him over with his hands. Killian took a few steps forward and took a seat on one of the stools.

“I had a few things to take care of”. David nodded and signalled for two more drinks off the bartender. He went to slide his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans but killian stopped him quickly. He tossed a few notes on the bar and reached for the drink feeling like he really needed it.

Killian had to admit that his old friend hadn’t changed still the same personality and everything. He smiled and listened as David filled him in on everything. By the second round of drinks a dark haired man walked up beside David, they spoke for a couple of minutes then turned to Killian. 

“Do you remember Arthur?” He stared at the other man for a minute trying to remember the past.

“Very faintly”. Arthur let out a laugh and held out his hand for him to shake. Killian nodded and took his hand giving it a firm shake. 

“It’s good to see you both again”. After the formalities they soon began to talk about the old days and what had become of each of them. Just as the men was starting a debate Killian’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He slid the device out and stared at the screen ready to answer. Killian shook his head wanting a Milah free night for once it wasn’t about her. 

He was about to put the phone away when a text came through stating she had to leave town for a few weeks. Killian sighed and slid the device back in his pocket not even bothering to reply and question her. The conversation soon picked up again but it wasn’t long until David was finding it hard to keep his balance.

“I think it’s time we went”. Killian grabbed one of his arms and Arthur caught on and took the other side. They slowly made their way out of the now empty bar and onto the deserted streets.

“I’ll take it from here, he isn’t staying far from where I live”. Arthur muttered struggling to keep David up right. Killian stood at the edge of the pavement and signalled for a taxi, which didn’t take long. He helped his friend into the back and said a quick goodbye letting him know that it wasn’t a very long walk to his apartment from there.

Killian gave them a wave as he stepped up onto the pavement and wandered down the street. He patted down his pockets and brought out a chain of many keys. At this point he wasn’t really looking forward to going home down to the mess so decided to kip at Milah’s. Killian let himself into the building and jogged up the stairs to her floor, sticking the key in the right door.

He kicked off his shoes and walked through to the living room taking a seat on the couch. Killian found it quite strange that everything was how she had left it. He lifted his feet onto the sofa and laid back closing his eyes.

Killian found himself waking up at half past eleven. He jumped up off the sofa and ran for the door grabbing his keys on the way out. Once the door was securely locked he hurried down the hall towards the stairs. He quickly descended the stairs and rushed out onto the street slipping into a taxi.

Killian made a mental note to pick up his car later when he had more time on his hands. He gave the driver his address and sit back checking his phone wondering if Emma was still at the house. Killian had no doubts that she was working down to Milah’s demands. 

As the taxi came to a stop he threw some money on the passenger seat then slid out of the door. Killian scanned the driveway looking for her car, but there was no sign. He sighed in relief and went to let himself into the house.

Killian found himself shocked when he stepped into the house and saw all the decorations in place. He smiled widely at the amazing work the ladies had done, it looked like they had finished. Killian stood in the doorway gazing around thinking everything was just how it had been planned but somehow better.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was Emma’s day off much to her delight, she could finally have sometime to herself it had certainly been a while since her last day off. She smiled widely and snuggled down on the sofa ready to watch some TV. Emma wasn’t the least bit surprised when her phone began to ring on the coffee table. She sighed wishing she had switched the dam thing off. 

Milah’s harsh voice sounded from the other side stating she needed help with the decorations at Killian’s house. Emma knew she couldn’t refuse even if it meant working with Killian. She found herself daydreaming a lot this pass week mainly about him. Emma felt as if her mind had been in a muddle since that first night in the lift. She wasn’t sure how she managed to stay in control around him it was like every time they were near she’d fall a little deeper. 

Emma rolled off the couch clutching her phone and going to check her reflexion in the mirror. She frowned and shook her head padding back through to the kitchen to brew some coffee. After draining two strong cups of coffee Emma grabbed her keys and set off out of the door. 

Today was certainly going to be a long day she though miserably as she unlocked the car trying to balance all her bags in her arm. Just as Emma had got the car door open without dropping any bags her phone began to ring. She huffed and one handily reached into her pocket and brought it out already knowing who it was. Emma pressed answer and held it up to her ear leaning back against the car.

“Would you be able to fetch a few people along to help? We’re a bit short at the moment”. She rolled her eyes typical Milah wanting more people to help so she wouldn’t have to do anything but command orders.

“Yeah I could see if Ruby’s free I guess”. Emma picked up on the noise in the background it sounded like Milah was on the move in her fancy car.

“That’s great! See you soon”. She wasn’t surprised when Milah hung up with no thank you or anything. Emma glared at her phone for a couple of minutes then dialled Ruby’s number. She was hoping that her friend wouldn’t answer then Milah would have to pull some weight and help. But of course Ruby answered on the third ring sounding as happy as ever.

“Good morning”. Emma rolled her eyes was it really a good morning.

“Hey are you busy?” The line went quiet for a couple of minutes before Ruby answered.

“Not really why?” She took a few deep breaths hoping that her friend would say yes then at least she wouldn’t be stuck with Milah all day. 

“I’ve been called into work but I need your help”. Ruby agreed straight away even if it did mean also helping Milah.

“What time and where do I need to go?” Emma smiled brightly and told her that she would swing by soon. She quickly slid into the car and threw her bags onto the back seat. Emma checked the clock on the dash and started up the engine pulling out of her space and onto the road.

She flicked on the radio and tapped along to the beat of the music. It didn’t take her long to reach Ruby’s apartment since it was only a couple of streets away. As Emma was pulling up at the side of the road the door to the flats opened and out walked Ruby grinning. She watched as her friend made her way around the front of the car and slid into the passenger seat.

“What’s made you so happy?” Instead of answering Ruby pulled down the visor and opened the mirror to check how she looked. 

“Oh nothing”. Pulling away from the curb Emma headed in the opposite direction listening as the other woman was ranting on about god knows what. She tuned out and focussed on her own thoughts and the sound of the faint music coming from the radio. A loud gasp echoed around the small car as she pulled onto the driveway of Killian’s house.

Emma found herself laughing at Ruby’s reaction towards the mansion. As they drew near the house she spotted a long truck parked up causing there not to be many placed to park, her only option being to pull up beside the silver car. Emma cut the engine and eagerly jumped out of the car noticing Killian appear out of nowhere and walk straight up to the truck driver. She shook her head and looked over at Ruby who had a knowing smile on her face.

“What?” The other woman rolled her eyes and looked towards Killian who was now looking there way curiously. Emma followed her friends line of vision and was suddenly staring into his deep blue eyes, she quickly looked away feeling embarrassed. Milah chose that moment to appear from inside the house and marched over to Killian barking orders.

Emma watched, as her boss didn’t look too happy when Killian’s phone began to ring and he went to answer. However in that second Milah caught sight of the two women stood off to the side and walked over with a clipboard in her hand. 

“Right there’s a few boxes inside that need unpacking. After them you can start to place the stuff in the right places. You know the right order Emma?” Emma nodded and set off towards the house making sure to keep her eyes ahead and not wandering off towards killian. Once inside they found the boxes in the hall and a knife placed on top to cut them open with. Ruby chatted away as they ripped through the tape. 

Twenty minutes later and the two woman was finished with the unpacking of the boxes and had moved onto placing the items in the right places. Emma crouched down and scooped up a holly wreath and some tacks to fix it to the front door. She didn’t bother to turn around when she heard the familiar sound of heels on the wooden floor.

Emma braced herself for more orders to be sent her way but instead a high-pitched scream sounded. She quickly stood and spun around to see Milah on the floor holding her face in horror. Ruby was stood nearby trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. Emma rushed over and bent down to her bosses level trying to act concerned.

“Are you okay?” Milah’s head snapped up and she shot her a glare. An angry red mark was starting to appear just below her eye from the accident. 

“Do I look okay?” Emma held her tongue and helped her to stand. Milah pulled her arm away from her hand and rushed across the room towards the mirror hanging on the wall. She let out another scream in horror at her reflexion and took out her phone.

“I have to go my face is a mess. I can’t have people seeing me like this”. Milah then rushed out of the room holding the phone to her ear. Ruby let out a bark of laughter unable to hold it back for much longer.

“Oh come on Emma you have to admit that was funny plus she deserved it”. Emma shook her head and began to laugh at her boss’s dilemma. She felt slightly more relaxed now and less stressed and under pressure. “Is something on your mind? Your very quiet today.” Emma tried to not let her smile falter but of course it did.

“It’s nothing”. Ruby put her hands on her hips and shot her a stern look.

“Spill”. Emma knew that she wouldn’t get anywhere by lying to her friend so walked over to the long dinning room table and took a seat.

“I spent all night sketching out my idea for this place to have it claimed by somebody else the following day”. She left out the names hoping her friend wouldn’t react too badly but she was wrong because Ruby started to guess.

“Let me think was that person Milah by any chance?” Emma glanced down at her hands confirming that it was right. “Why don’t you tell Killian the truth?” She let out a sigh and moved her hair away from her eyes. 

“It’s not as easy as that, he could think I’m only making it up plus there’s my job”. Ruby growled in frustration.

“You could find a better job away from her, your life would be a lot easier without all this”. She gestured around them with her hands. 

“I maybe won’t be able to find anything like this though. She made it quite clear that if I so much as mention to killian this was my idea then I would never get a job in this business again”. Ruby grumbled something she couldn’t quite make out under her breath. Emma stood from the chair and walked back across the room towards the wreath she had left hanging by one tack. 

“You can’t let her win”. Ruby muttered refusing to let the subject drop.

“For now I have to”. The room fell into silence and both women got on with their jobs. Luckily Emma didn’t hear anything more about it for the rest of day and they actually started to have a laugh. The place felt a lot calmer without Milah lurking about giving out orders.

By seven o’clock everything was in place all accept some candles Emma was finding hard to locate. She soon found the set of three candles in one of the boxes and went to place them on the marble grate of the fireplace.

“We’ve done pretty well it looks good”. Ruby grinned her eyes scanning the area proudly. “We should go and celebrate”. Emma rolled her eyes at her comment of course she would suggest that.

“Celebrate what?” She wandered across the room and into the hall grabbing her bag and coat off one of the hooks.

“Milah’s little accident thanks to me she’ll be off your back for a few weeks”. Emma scooped up her own belongs wondering if it was really something to celebrate, a misfortune of another. Even if they did treat you like dirt on the bottom of their expensive shoes.

“I think I’ll give it a miss, I’ve got some things to sort out still but you go on ahead”. Ruby stared at her for a long moment trying to gage her mood then shrugged.

“Okay, I better go and call a cab then”. She slipped her phone out of the pocket of her jacket and dialled a number. A couple of seconds later and she hung up. Emma noticed a couple more boxes that she had forgotten stood near where the tree was going to be.

“Are you going to be able to manage?” She nodded with a small smile.

“Yeah there are only these boxes to empty then I’m pretty much done”. Ruby smiled and went to give her a quick hug.

“Okay I’ll probably see you through the week so you can fill me in on the details”. Emma shot Ruby a confused looked then caught on.

“It’s not like that and you know it”. She laughed and pulled open the door.

“Yeah right it may not be ‘like that’ but I can tell by your actions you want it to be more”. Emma sighed refusing to confirm those details to her friend. Fifteen long minutes later and a horn sounded outside signalling that the taxi had arrived. Ruby shouted a quick goodbye and jogged out of the door. 

Emma closed the door and turned on her heels walking towards the stairs where some odd boxes sat at the bottom. All the room was lacking now was a Christmas tree, something she made note to ask Killian about. Emma sat down on one of the stairs and searched through the boxes of tree decorations.

She found herself becoming glum what did she have to look forward to on Christmas, an empty flat and a meal in front of the TV. Emma would have gone to her parents but they were going away for the holidays. She moved some tissue paper aside and something sparkling caught her eye.

Emma gently picked up the delicate glass fairy and took a closer look. She moved the object around in her hand taking in the small details. Just as Emma was placing the fairy back into the box the door slammed shut causing her to nearly drop the object in shock. 

She glanced up to find Killian walking around the living room touching things now and again but he hadn’t noticed her yet. Emma waited a couple of minutes before making her presence known by coughing. At the sound Killian looked up from the stocking he was examining and right at her. She felt her heart skip a beat when he gave her a lopsided smile.

“Wow this is better than I imagined, you’ve done an excellent job”. Emma stood from the stairs and took a step forward forgetting about the boxes and ended up tripping. She prepared herself for the impacted but instead felt two strong arms wrap around her waist keeping her up right. 

Once Emma was safely on her feet again she let out a nervous laugh and killian instantly removed his hands.

“Is Milah about?” She tried to keep a serious face as she thought about what she was going to say. Emma shrugged not wanting to be the one to tell him what happened.

“I think she got a call from a friend out of town”. Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes she looked over at Killian to find him stood where the tree should be. 

“I knew I had forgotten something, do you fancy going tree hunting?” Emma glanced at the clock on the wall then turned back to him nodding. She was happy to spend more time with him plus it wasn’t like she had other things to do.

“Sure”. Killian smiled widely and crossed the room heading towards the door. Emma followed briefly wondering why he hadn’t locked the front door anybody could walk in. As she reached his car he jumped back out of the drivers seat and dashed back towards the house. Emma and slid into the car laughing as he jogged back to the car.

“Right lets go”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

Killian wandered around the living room admiring all the small details, he couldn’t seem to get over how perfect everything looked. A small cough echoed across the room he turned to see Emma sitting on the first step of the stairs. Killian smiled brightly and immediately complimented her on the brilliant job she had done. Just as he was taking another glance around the room he saw Emma stumble forward from the corner of his eye.

Killian quickly darted across the room and caught her just in time. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, instantly feeling the electrical currents shooting up his arm. Killian dropped his arm once she was somewhat steadier trying to think of something to say to stop the awkwardness setting in. He found himself blurting out the first thing that came to mind that happen to be where Milah was.

At first Emma had a thoughtful look on her face then it changed as she shrugged and answered. Killian nodded letting his eyes roam over to the space beside the stairs where the tree should be standing. He had forgotten to order one and found himself asking if she wanted to go tree hunting with him.

Killian waited patiently while she though about it and noticed her look towards the clock. When Emma did answer he flashed her a smile he had been hoping that she would say yes. Turning on the spot he walked across the room towards the door, stepping out into the cold. Killian then remembered about his car being half way across town. He was utterly surprised to find it parked up in his usual space. One of his friends lasses must have dropped it off at some point.

Killian unlocked the door and slid into the driver’s side, remembering about locking the house. The housekeeper was off visiting family so there was no need to keep the house unlocked. He quickly jumped out of the seat and jogged up to the door fumbling with the keys. Killian pulled his coat tighter around his form as the rain began to fall. He sprinted back towards the car and slipped in chuckling at the expression on Emma’s face. 

Killian started up the engine and reversed out of his spot pulling onto the main road a moment later. The drive into town was filled with awkward silence it was like they both had things to say but couldn’t get it out. After a little while that felt more like forever Killian turned into the nearest car park and drove around to try and find a space.

He was surprised at how many people were still around at this time of night. Killian let out a sigh and reversed into the first free space cutting the engine. He looked over at Emma to find her staring right back at him with a small smile on her face. Killian felt himself mesmerised by her emerald green eyes, he could sit like this all night. He wondered what she was thinking as a light brush crept across her cheeks.

“We should get going unless you want all the good trees to go”. Emma mumbled breaking the eye contact and going to get out of the car.

“So what type of tree are you looking for?” Killian frowned unsure of how to answer her question. “Small, medium or large?” She laughed at his confusion. He shrugged ready to admit he had no clue; he thought it was see a tree and pick it.

“I have no idea just the first one that looks right”. Emma rolled her eyes. 

“It’s a good job I’m here, to keep you right”. Killian chuckled thinking the exact same thing. They walked for a little bit until a small hut came into view surrounded by trees with a sign on the front saying trees for sale.

Killian hadn’t imagined it to be like this more a walk into the woods and help yourself to whichever tree you want. The more he thought about it the more it sounded daft. He followed Emma as she wandered inside to take a look around. She stopped a few times to have a closer look at a couple of the trees but shook her head and carried on walking. Killian was about to suggest the one he was currently looking at when Emma called him over to her. 

He weaved his way in and out of the different trees and came to a stop in front of a magnificent tree. Killian looked it up and down and grinned widely at her unasked question she of course smiled back.

“I didn’t know you knew so much about Christmas trees”. Emma laughed and caught the eye of the salesman telling him this was the one. The man handed over some paperwork to be filled in then all that was left to do was pay. Once everything was sorted Killian followed the path back towards the entrance of the garden and made his way towards the car. He looked over at Emma an idea forming in his head but he was unsure she would accept.

“I was wondering if maybe you would like to go for dinner to let me thank you properly for all your help”. She hesitated for a second but covered it up with a smile. 

“You don’t have to, it’s my job after all”. Killian shook his head refusing to take that as an answer plus he wanted to learn more about her. 

“Please”. He pleaded and that’s when Emma gave in. 

“Okay but I’m paying for my own meal”. Killian chuckled and directed her towards his favourite restaurant down the street. He pulled the door open and motioned with his hand for her to go first. She smiled and mumbled a quick thank you as she passed by. A young waitress greeted them at a podium and showed them to a table.

“Hello, I’m Ashley and I will be your waitress for the evening so if there’s anything you need just let me know”. The blonde waitress handed out a menu each then left to give them sometime. Killian stepped behind Emma and helped her take off her coat handing it along with his own to the waiter who was standing waiting for them. They both took a seat and by then Ashley had walked back over with a pad ready.

“Can I get you some drinks?” He looked towards Emma signalling for her to order first.

“Sparkling water please”. The waitress nodded then turned towards Killian. He thought about it for a moment then said the first drink that came into mind that happened to be rum. Ashley smiled and walked off promising to return with their drinks and to take their food order. 

“This is quite a fancy restaurant”. Emma puffed out a breath as she scanned the menu. Killian shook his head knowing exactly what he wanted without looking at the menu. 

“I came here with Milah once but she didn’t like it too much”. He remembered she had nearly started a fight with the waitress because the food was supposedly cold. After all the commotion Milah had refused to pay for the meal that had resulted her being banned from the restaurant. Ever since Killian hadn’t really suggested them going out for a meal not want it to happen all over again.

“So tell me a bit about yourself”. He noticed Emma looked started by his sudden question but regained herself quickly.

“Urm what do you want to know?” Killian thought for a minute, what did he want to know? 

“Do you have any hobbies?” She smiled and went to answer just as Ashley returned with their drinks.

“Would you like to order your food now?” He looked towards Emma and she nodded. Emma ordered a chicken dish and Killian went for something slightly more firery. When Ashley had jotted down their orders she disappeared off towards the kitchens.

“So you didn’t get to answer my question”. Emma laughed and lifted the glass to take a sip of water. 

“Well to answer your question I do have many hobbies that include reading, sketching and maybe some writing”. He was very intrigued to find out more about this amazing woman.

“What made you want to work for Milah?” Emma laughed but it was humorous at all. He wondered if working for his girlfriend was that bad, it seemed they had done a lot of laughing tonight.

“Well I had just come out of college and this job vacancy came up so I went for it”. Killian nodded and thank Ashley as she had just placed their food down in front of them. It was silent as they began to eat their food savouring the different tasted. 

“So what do you do if you don’t mind me asking?” He smiled and took a gulp of his drink. 

“I’m head of a company, boring stuff really”. Killian shrugged and went back to eating his food. 

“Sounds interesting what type of company?” He sighed there was an awful lot of questions tonight.

“Well if I’d had a say in the matter I would have taken a different path but since it was my fathers it’s different all together. But the companies I deal with are mainly dealing with exchanges”. Emma smiled and nodded. It wasn’t long before their were two empty plates and Ashley was taking them away. 

She placed a dessert menu down on the table and left. Killian watched as Emma scanned down the menu a faint smile playing at her lips. He wasn’t really a fan of desserts but had heard the chocolate cake was a winner. In a matter of seconds Ashley came back over with a pad in hand ready. 

“Can I get you any desserts?” Killian placed them menu back down on the table and let Emma order first before saying his own choice. The waitress quickly jotted the orders down and took off towards the kitchens. They chatted some more about small things while waiting for the desserts.

When Ashley did arrive back with the cakes Killian found himself chuckling at the expression on Emma’s face. He scooped up his spoon and tucked in straight away glancing over at her from time to time. Killian was surprised when Emma reached over and pinched a little bit of his cake so he did the same. They both laughed and finished off each other’s dishes feeling full and satisfied by the end of it. Ashley quickly cleared their dishes away and left the bill on a plate in the middle of the table.

“How much do I owe you?” Emma enquired lifting her bag down on her knee ready. Killian was about to refuse but she leaned forward and snatched it out of his hands. Emma quickly added up the amount she needed to pay then went into her bag for the money. He watched in astonishment if that were Milah it would have been a different story.

Killian took some of the cash from his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans and threw it onto the little tray. He stood from the chair and walked towards the door where the man who had took their coats was standing ready. Killian thanked him and opened the door for Emma as they made their way out into the cold.

“Would you like to take a walk?” He rubbed his hands together and shoved them into the pockets of his coat. 

“Sure”. They walked in silence for a minute until he glanced sideways to find Emma staring down at the pavement. 

“Have you ever tried Ice skating?” she looked up slightly taken back by the question.

“No I haven’t really had the chance, why do you ask?” Killian waited until they were near the park and motioned with his head for her to look. “Wow I never knew this was here and I’ve walked through this park a number of times”. He led her down the footpath and stopped at the side of the ring to watch people skating up and down.

“Would you like a go?” Emma thought for a second biting her lip nervously.

“I’m hardly the best person at keeping their footing and on ice it can’t be good”. Killian ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. 

“That is why I’m going to help you, it’s just a bit of fun nothing serious”. Instead of answering him Emma wandered over to the entrance of the ring where a bored looking man sat. Killian followed her over and handed his shoes in for exchange for some boots along with her. 

They both struggled to walk to the opening but with a little help from one another they managed. Once on the ice Emma clung to edge of the sideboards for dear life that was until Killian grabbed both of her hands and pulled her towards the middle.

“I can see you’ve done this before”. He shrugged and started to move backwards. 

“Maybe once or twice”. They skated hand in hand for a little bit until killian let go of Emma’s hands causing her to panic. “See if you can do it on your own”. She stretched out her arms in front of her expecting to fall but soon started to relax. 

“Try going a bit faster now, move you legs back”. Emma ripped her eyes away from the icy ground and glared at him.

“I’m fine with what I’m doing thank you”. Killian chuckled while moving around her in a circle gaining speed. 

“Do you have to do that?” He tried to stop but ended up bumping into her that causing her to wobble and topple over. Just as she was falling Emma grabbed hold of his coat causing him to also loose balance. They hit the floor and all she could do was laugh. 

“Oh well it was fun while it lasted”. Killian shook his head and slowly stood holding out his hand for her to take. Emma placed her cold hand into his and was instantly pulled to her feet. He hadn’t realised he had pulled her close until their faces were inches apart and their eyes staring into each others. 

Killian could feel the tension building quickly until Emma chose to pull away with a slight redness on her cheeks.

“We should go”. He nodded and made his way back towards the entrance to collect their shoes. The walk back to the car was fairly quiet neither one of them knowing what to say. On the ride home Killian flicked on the radio and found himself humming along to his favourite classical music.

He was surprised to learn that Emma was in fact a fan of the same kind of music. Killian told her about his selection of instruments and she commented about how she would like to hear him play one day. Upon arriving home he asked her in for a coffee which Emma declined saying she had to get home. Killian walked her towards the car and stopped just beside the door. 

“Well thank you for a lovely night, if you need any more help I’d be more than happy to lend a hand”. He smiled as an idea popped into his head; the Christmas tree was to arrive tomorrow. It would certainly take more then one person to decorate the tree plus it was an excuse to spend more time with her.

“Would you be able to help with the tree decorations tomorrow?” Emma nodded eagerly.

“Sure”. Killian smiled widely and thanked her before shutting the car door and taking a step back as she drove off. He stood in the same place until she disappeared out of his view feeling a burst of happiness something he hadn’t felt in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma just couldn’t seem to keep the smile off her face as she drove home. She had to admit it was by far the best night she had had in quite a while. Plus she’d get to see him again tomorrow to help with the tree decorations. Emma sighed the sad part was Killian thought that Milah had come up with all these ideas when they were really hers.

Most of the time she had to resist the urge to shout that it was hers. Emma knew deep down that he wouldn’t believe her after all Milah was his long-term girlfriend. She knew he wouldn’t take the word of just an employee over his girlfriend.

Emma had been very close to telling Killian tonight while they were sat having dinner. But she just couldn’t seem to form the words; Milah was winning, something her boss was probably used to by now. Letting out a long sigh Emma pulled into the car park behind the block of flats and cut the engine.

Right now all she wanted to focus on was the time she and Killian had together before Milah returned. Emma wished he knew how she really felt and shared the same feelings but he was happy with Milah right? She reminded herself sadly.

What ifs and things that couldn’t be kept circling in her mind until there was nothing more then a headache left. Emma pushed the thoughts out of her mind and grabbed her bag off the seat beside her, slowly slipping out and locking the car. She made what felt like the longest walk towards the dark building feeling lonelier than ever.

Emma had been feeling that everybody was happy but her lately. She was happy but only when she was around that one person. Emma pressed for the lift and waited patiently trying to resist the urge to break down from all the emotions she was feeling.

She was relieved when she made it to the flat in the nick of time without bumping into anybody while sobbing in the lift. Emma quickly unlocked the door and hurried inside slamming it shut behind her. She really needed to get a hold of herself this just wasn’t her.

Then again Emma had never experience these feelings before well maybe in high school but that ended badly. She cursed she’d only known Killian for a couple of weeks and already had these strong feelings. Emma wasn’t even sure if that was possible. She trailed slowly to her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed in a heap not even bothering to change.

The following day Emma woke around half past seven feeling slightly odd, usually Milah would text with a demand. She stretched out her arms and reached for her phone on the side table to see if there was any missed calls or texts. Emma was pleasantly surprised to see a text from an unknown number flash up on her screen. She quickly opened up the message and scanned the writing, a smile coming to her lips by the time she had read it.

_Hey Emma_

_Just to let you know, you can come over any time this morning to help with the tree. That is if you still want too. Juts drop me a text when you’re coming._

_Killian x_

Emma sent a quick text back letting him know she would be setting off in about an hour. She was used to getting told how long she was to be not having a choice. Emma rolled off the bed and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. She actually wanted to look nice today, so after the shower she picked out some casual but smart clothes.

Emma was also surprised at the fact she could actually have breakfast this morning, usually she would settle for a quick coffee. She wandered out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen feeling like Milah should go away more often. Emma opened up one of the cupboards and grabbed some bread popping it into the toaster.

She set a time and slid into one of the stools at the island flicking on the TV to watch the morning news. Emma was only half paying attention to the lady currently talking when the timer went off. She jumped to her feet and grabbed a plate from another cupboard setting it down in front of the toaster. Emma flicked the bread out onto the plate and went to plaster it with butter and jam. She then resumed sitting at the island munching on the toast happily.

Emma soon finished not realising how hungry she had been; she flicked off the TV and went to place the dirty dishes into the sink. She glanced at the clock noticing time was pushing on so she ran to the bathroom to fresh up then hurried out of the door.

A couple of minutes later Emma was sliding into her car and flicking on the radio humming along to a song on the radio. She found this experience new usually in the morning she would be moody and reluctant to even go to work. But today she very well knew the reason for her happiness.

Emma would be spending another day with Killian; she had to admit he brought something out in her she couldn’t quite put her finger on. All she knew was that it was a good something. Emma turned into the long driveway and drove up to the magnificent house.

A couple of seconds later and she was pulling up beside Killian's car and cutting the engine, she was excited at what the day might bring. Emma quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before slipping out of the car and walking up towards the front door. She was about to lift her hand and knock on the wooden door when it opened to reveal a grinning Killian.

“Hey”. Emma smiled when he stepped aside welcoming her in.

“Hello Emma, how are you today?” She moved passed him and stood in the hall waiting for orders.

“I’m fine thanks, you?” Killian flashed her another dazzling smile and nodded.

“Excellent”. Emma looked around the decorated room and noticed that the tree stood bare near the stairs. She thought that maybe it wouldn’t be delivered to at least this afternoon. He noticed her line of vision and thoughtful look and added. “They delivered the tree about a hour ago something about the last home deliveries are today”. Emma smiled and looked the tree up and down it did look nice and quite healthy. She remembered how she used to love decorating the tree when she was little but now there was just no need to down to living alone.

“It looks good”. Killian walked across the hall towards some cupboards underneath the stairs. He opened the small door and went inside to retrieve something, emerging a second later with two boxes one on top of the other. On the side of the boxes were large writing stating it was tree decorations.

“Could you grab the last two boxes love? If they’re too heavy just leave them and I’ll get it”. Emma made her way over to the cupboard and spotted the two boxes on the floor. She slowly bent down and lifted the first box into her arms. Emma though it best to come back for the second not wanting to strain her back.

Killian reappeared smirking at her slowness but she shook it off and carried on walking towards the tree. She waited patiently until he had returned with the third box before starting to rip the tap off the top. Emma opened the cardboard flaps and peered inside, the baubles looked like they had hardly been used before.

“See that box over there? Most of them have been in my family for generations”. She smiled softly and reached inside scooping up a beautiful crystal shell shaped bauble. “Wait I’ve got just the thing to put us in the Christmas tree decorating mood”. Killian stood from the kneeling position he was in and walked towards the living room. A moment later and the room were filled with Christmas music Emma started laughing.

“How cheesy”. He wandered back into the room smirking at her comment. Killian crouched down beside the box sorting the baubles into a neat pile before they could be hung on the tree. She carefully scooped up a few baubles and started to place them on the hanging branches humming along to the music.

All through the afternoon Emma found herself laughing at his jokes while decorating the tree. She had really enjoyed it up until to now even if it was a little cheesy. Emma was surprised when they got finished around three leaving them with a few things to store away before they were done.

She let out a laugh or more of a squeak when Killian suddenly grabbed her hand and started to dance around the room. Emma tried to move away but he gripped her hand tighter. When the song had finished he burst out laughing and let her hand drop.

“I was wondering as a thank you for your help would you let cook me you a meal?” She was completely taken back by his suggestion and briefly thought was there anything he couldn’t do.

“Sure”. Killian smiled and started to walk towards the kitchen stopping at the door. Emma followed unsure of what else to do. She let out a loud gasp when he pushed the door open. The kitchen was huge and looked to have everything.

Emma padded around the room with her mouth hanging open she couldn’t seem to form words. She took a seat on one of the stools at the island and watched as Killian moved around the kitchen gathering all the ingredients.

“So do you do any cooking?” Emma rolled her eyes she had attempted a few dishes but only for her friends.

“Sometimes”. He raised an eyebrow placing a chopping board down on the smooth surface of the counter and taking out a knife.

“Do you want to help?” She slipped off the stool and walked across the room stopping beside him.

“Okay”. Killian instructed her motioning towards the remaining ingredients on the counter top. Emma worked in silence too busy concentrating on chopping up peppers and placing them into a dish before the sausages. It wasn’t very long before he was setting the rest of the ingredient into the dish and sliding it into the oven to cook.

She set the timer and placed it onto the counter smiling.

“Looks like were done”. Killian rinsed his hands underneath the water and grabbed a towel rubbing them dry.

“So since it’s just a waiting game now what would you like to do?” Emma shrugged. “I could give you a tour of the house?” She nodded curiosity getting the better of her.

“Yeah sounds good”. Emma followed him out of the kitchen and passed the stairs towards the back of the house. There were two closed doors Killian stopped at the first one and reached for the handle.

“I’ll warn you now since this used to be my parents house everything is old and probably worth something. So nothing has been changed just yet”. She loved the whole old design in houses especially really old ones like this. He opened the door to reveal what looked to be a library; huge shelves filled the walls from the floor right up to the ceiling. Hundreds of hard backed books filled the shelves with gold letters down the spine.

“Pretty impressive well if you like to read”. Emma briefly imagined herself sitting curled up in this room reading for hours it was like a dream. A chuckle brought her out of the little daydream she looked to see Killian looking at her.

“This is only the first room I showed you and you’re already amazed. Maybe I should have left this one to last because it looks like I’m not going to be able to move you”. Emma sighed it was such a shame this room would go to waste, just another shut door, that won’t see the light of day for years to come.

“Should we move on?” He nodded and opened the door for her to go first. The next room was a second living room but it was different from the last with a massive fireplace and old armchairs lined up. At the back of the room was a dinning table with a candle placed in the middle.

“Wow it’s like stepping back in time with this house everything’s just so…. I can’t find the right words. Your parents sure have taste”. Emma wandered towards the long windows and looked outside at the garden.

“They bought the house off an old woman who they say had gone mad and needed full time care. They were planning on revamping the house but as soon as they saw the back rooms they just didn’t have the heart to change it”. She nodded and turned away from the window even more curious now.

“So it isn’t like this throughout the house?” Killian ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“No some rooms had to be changed due to dampness on the walls or the furniture was broken. These are the only two rooms plus some of the other living room has been preserved”. Emma found all this truly fascinating she just couldn’t get her head around it all.

“We better go check on the food before it spoils”. She gave him a small smile and followed him out of the room and towards the kitchen once again. As they neared the kitchen the smell of food wafted into the hall. Killian went to take the dish out of the oven as the timer went off signalling it was ready.

Emma grabbed the plates that had been heating up and placed them down on the counter. He opened one of the drawers and fished out a large spoon to serve the casserole. She took over with the serving of the food while he went to get some drinks from the fridge.

“Wine?”. Emma picked up the plates and went to set them down on the little glass table that sat at the edge of the room.

"I'm driving". She frowned.

“One glass won’t harm plus if you’re that worried you can call a taxi”. Killian made his way over to the table holding two glasses and a bottle of wine. “Tuck in love”. She picked up the fork and began to eat feeling like it was the nicest casserole she had ever tasted. After a couple of bites Emma took a sip of wine.

“This is really good”. Killian smiled and took a sip from his own glass with a smile.

“I can give you the recipe if you wish”. She nodded and finished off the rest of the food.

“For dessert I have an already made chocolate cheesecake in the fridge if you fancy sharing it. Since I have no one else to share it with at the moment”. Emma sat back in the chair contemplating whether or not to have dessert.

“Okay”. He nodded and stood from the seat collecting up all the dishes ready to be washed. She quickly stood and helped carrying them across to the sink. Emma watched as he removed a fairly big sized portion of cheesecake from the fridge and set it on the counter to be cut.

“Cream or ice cream?” She thought about it for a coupe of minutes.

“Ice cream”. Killian walked back over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of ice cream and placed it next to the cake. She went in search of the bowls eventually finding them in one of the cupboards. Emma walked back across to the table as he began to cut the cake into two slices.

It wasn’t long before Killian was placing the bowl in front of her and taking a seat with his own. She licked her lips the cake looked delicious and so sinful. Emma resisted the urge to moan at the taste it was like heaven. She wondered if Killian had in fact made it himself. Emma finished it off within minutes really enjoying it.

“I’m guessing by the look on your face you enjoyed it?” He chuckled when she nodded and went to scoop the bowl up.

“Here I’ll help you wash up since I did make half of the mess”. Emma noticed a look flash across his face he was about to argue but quickly thought better of it and nodded.

“I wash and you dry?” She tried not to think about them being like an old married couple washing the dishes together. Emma grabbed a clean towel and began to dry quickly. It went on like that for a few minutes until Killian decided to throw bubbles in her direction. She smirked and dipped her hand into the water blowing some back into his face.

It escalated into a water fight that got them both drenched in soapy water. Emma leaned against the counter trying to stop laughing and start drying once again. Eventually they finished the dishes and went to sit at the table again with another glass of wine.


	10. Chapter 10

As the hours passed they found themselves slipping into a comfortable chat. Killian was actually quite glad of the company since Milah’s trip out of town. When the clock in living room struck one Emma downed the last of her wine then stood from the table. 

“I better be going it’s much later then I thought”. He smiled and followed behind her as she made her way into the hall. Emma quickly grabbed her coat off the hook and slipped it on turning back towards Killian. 

“Thank you for a good night and the meal was amazing”. He nodded crossing his arms. 

“No, thank you for all your help”. Killian watched as a slight blush came to her cheeks just before she turned to leave. He wished somehow he could see Emma again but then again he probably will when Milah returned. 

Killian didn't want things to be this way, he wanted more. He shook his head trying to rid himself of them thoughts, noticing Emma walking back towards the house looking slightly embarrassed. 

“I forgot to phone for a taxi”. Killian tried to hide his laughter as he brought out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and handed it over. She stared at it for a second then took it from his outstretched hand, quickly dialling a number and holding it up to her ear. 

Emma waited a couple of minutes before talking to somebody then hanging up and passing the phone back. “They'll be ten to fifteen minutes”. He nodded and leaned back against the doorframe. 

“So any plans?” Emma looked to be a bit taken back by his question but answered by shrugging.

“No not really”. Killian saw a slight sparkle in her eyes something he hadn't seen before. He found himself staring at her a second to long causing a blush to creep up on her cheeks. Killian longed to step closer and pull her into his arms, leaning his head down and capture her soft lips in a kiss. 

He knew Emma was having an effect on him and she didn't even know it. All these things Killian was feeling he hadn't felt with Milah, maybe she wasn't the one after all. He shook his head it was ridiculous the direction his thoughts were going, by now the taxi had pulled up in front of the house. 

Emma rushed towards the car shouting a quick goodbye. Killian lifted his hand and gave a little wave before the taxi disappeared off down the drive. Slowly he turned and walked back into the house letting out a sigh and running a hand through his hair. 

Killian moped about for a while then went to bed with his mind still racing. He didn't get any sleep that night his thoughts were focused on Emma. He found himself comparing her to Milah, little things that Emma did that his girlfriend didn't. 

The following day Killian opened his eyes to find the sun shining through the curtains, he had no idea at which point last night he had fallen asleep. He ran a hand down his face and looked over at the clock, pulling himself up to a sitting position. 

Killian wondered what he was going to do, all the work that needed to be complete before that party was done. All that was needed now was the food that was on order. He threw the covers off and placed his feet down on the carpet. 

Today was going to be a long boring day Killian decided. After a couple of minutes he stood from the bed and made his way across the room towards the bathroom. Killian set off the tap and cupped his hands throwing water over his face, hoping the coldness would wake him up. 

He grabbed the towel off the side and rubbed his face dry before heading out of the room. Killian threw on a pair of jeans that was lying around and a clean t shirt ready for the day. He decided that instead of hanging around the house he was going to drive into town and grab some breakfast. 

Killian patted down his jeans for the keys as he walked out of the door, quickly bringing them out when he'd found them. Once the house was locked up he unlocked the car, noticing Emma’s car still parked up. He slipped into the drivers side of his car and started up the engine, pulling out of the drive. 

All the way into town Killian was trying to think of the café Milah went on about, something about it doing good coffees and cakes. He turned into the nearest car park and went into the first space he could find, cutting the engine. 

There was a small coffee shop across from the car park that looked nice so to save time he decided to just go there. Killian quickly jumped out of the car and walked towards the café. He crossed the road and entered to find the place quite full. 

The café looked to be popular and could possibly be the one Milah meant. Killian made his way over to the counter and joined the back of the cue, it didn't take long to go down. A girl who looked to be in her teens was serving on her own, she smiled pleasantly and asked his order. She skilfully set up the coffee machine and set out to work. 

Killian took the chance to take a proper look at the place. It was quite cosy with two sofa’s off to one side and a TV almost like a living room. That was when Killian caught sight of somebody waving at him, he spotted Ruby one of Emma’s friends. 

He quickly paid for the coffee and made his way over. The brunette greeted him and motioned with her hand to one of the seats. 

“Killian right?” Killian nodded and took a seat opposite her placing the mug on the table. “Remember me?” He took a sip of coffee resisting the urge to laugh. 

“Yes it's Ruby”. She nodded scooping her phone off the table and typing out a quick text. 

“So what brings you here?” Killian rested the mug on his lap and looked over at Ruby. 

“Well Milah mentioned this coffee house a few times so I decided to check it out. I've also heard it does nice cakes and such”. Ruby grinned taking a long sip of her own drink. 

“Yeah it's a family business but I can't say I've seen Milah here. It's more like she orders Emma to go for her”. There was a edge to her voice close to annoyance Killian thought. 

“I do believe Milah has many assistants she gets to do a number of things”. He wasn't in the mood for arguments especially about Milah. Luckily she dropped the subject and shouted somebody over he looked to see Emma. She nervously looked over at Killian then sat down beside Ruby. 

“Emma, fancy seeing you here”. She shot her friend a knowing look and sighed. 

“Yeah since you were the one to text me”. Ruby smirked and rolled her eyes. 

“So Emma I heard you had something to tell Killian?” Emma gave her a shocked look and shook her head slowly. 

“No I don't believe I do”. Killian watched the exchange between the two friends wondering if he should go and leave them to it. 

“Don't you remember you said about…….” Ruby was abruptly cut off by Emma who stood from the chair and grabbed her arm pulling her away quickly. A couple of seconds later and they returned to the seats he caught Emma’s expression which was apologetic. 

“Would you like to go for a walk or something?” She looked towards Ruby then nodded and walk passed Killian. He quickly finished off the rest of his coffee and turned to Ruby giving her half a smile. 

“It was nice seeing you again, bye”. She muttered a goodbye as he went to follow Emma out of the café. He found her stood just outside the door with her hands deep in her coat pocket and shoulders up trying to keep warm. Killian couldn't help but smile as he came to a stop beside her.

“Hey”. Emma said softly it looked like she wanted to say more but didn't know where to start. He was about to suggest they start to walk but she interrupted him with an apology. Killian held up a hand to stop her and quickly reassured her it was okay. 

“So do you want to take that walk?” Emma answered him with a wide smile that took his breath away. He blew out a cloudy breath and rubbed his hands together. “What do you make of the weather?” Killian looked up to find her staring right back at him. 

“I like all this”. Emma stopped and motioned to the ground which was dusted with snow. “And anything to do with winter, it's my favourite time of year”. He found himself smiling at the fact that he had learnt something new about her. 

Killian glanced in Emma’s direction noticing snow flakes glistening in her hair. “Looks like it's starting to snow”. She held her hand out in front of her as the snow began to thicken. “Why don't we go back to mine and watch some of them soppy Christmas films”. Emma laughed and wrapped her arms her middle to keep warm. 

“Wow you really know how to flatter a girl”. He smirked glad there wasn't any awkwardness between them. “But yeah sounds good”. Rubbing his hands together against the cold Killian looked around at the half full park where mainly children were running around. 

They walked the short way back to the café and stopped outside. “I'll meet you there, I just have a few things to sort out”. He nodded and crossed the road quickly to the other side where the car was parked. 

Killian unlocked the door and slipped into the seat eager to get back home to see Emma once again. He felt some kind of connection towards her that might of sounded slightly stupid. Killian pulled out of the car park and weaved in and out of the traffic putting his foot down over the limit. 

Arriving home he looked around quickly as he pulled into the drive way noticing Emma’s car was right where it had been this morning. Killian chuckled and pulled up beside the old car cutting the engine. 

A figure was stood next to the door with their back to him. He ran a hand through his hair and slipped out of the car making his way towards her. Just as Killian neared Emma she turned around and smiled brightly. 

“Are you looking for someone?” He joked instantly watching the reaction on her face. 

“I don't know, it depends”. Killian brought the key out of his pocket and went to unlock the door. He motioned with his hand for her to enter first. 

“So how did you get here because when I left this morning your car was still parked up”. Emma stopped near the stairs turning to look at him. 

“Hmm what a mystery”. There was a few moments of silence before they both burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Milah smiled sweetly as the steward placed her bag into the car, it had certainly been a long couple of days. She had found that the dr had done wonders on her face it was like nothing had happened.

Milah felt it was a shame she had to go back to that life, she could of stayed longer or maybe for good. She took out her pocket mirror quickly before slipping into her car. Milah sighed all she had to look forward to these days was spending all that money that would go eventually, so then she would move on. 

She pulled off the pavement and into the steady flow of traffic. Milah knew she would be back to the hustle and bustle of work tomorrow with her dozy assistant Emma. She could tell the blonde felt something for Killian by the way she looked at him. 

It was Milah’s job now to make sure nothing happened because she had worked to hard to build the relationship up, to have it spoiled by Emma. 

She flicked on the radio and turned up the sound hoping to drown out her thoughts. As the hours passed Milah became worried at how her business would be when she got back would Emma still be onboard.

Of course she would it wasn't like she could get any other job at the minute. When Milah became closer to home she stopped off at a service station for something to eat and maybe a quickie. Checking herself in the mirror she grabbed her bag and slipped out of the car. Milah had reconnected with her flirty side which she quite enjoyed. 

What Killian didn't know couldn't hurt him. She pulled the door open of the shabby place and went inside to find it half full. There was some families but mainly truck drivers stopping off for a rest. Milah spotted one sat on his own staring into space while clutching a mug. She walked over and took a seat beside him.

“Hey there”. The man looked up from his coffee and nodded. Milah picked up a menu that was placed down next to her and scanned the food choices.

None of which sounded appetising to her right now. The woman behind the counter looked her up and down then lifted the coffee pot up and poured some into a mug, sliding it over to her. 

She looked like she had seen better days, her face was sunken with lines around her eyes. Her hair although tied back in a bun bits were hanging down the side of her face. Milah glanced around and noticed that most of the people there looked quite sad, was she missing something?

She decided to try and talk to the man beside her again, maybe find out a bit of information. “Why is everyone so sad?” He looked her way and shrugged his shoulders. 

Milah sighed that didn't get her anywhere it was like he was reluctant to speak to her.   
So she tried a different approach and placed her hand on his arm, fluttering her eyelashes. 

“What's your name?” Milah watched this time as the man made no gesture at all just simply stared into space. Feeling stupid she dipped her hand into her purse and pulled out a note leaving it on the counter. 

She quickly left feeling like she needed to get out of that dreadful place. It was certainly not one of her best ideas but she did need a break.

Milah unlocked the car and slid inside not bothering to look back at the place that held so many sad people. She rolled down the window to let some heat out of the car before starting the engine.

Milah thought maybe she should have called Killian to let him know she was coming home. But then again she wanted to surprise him hopefully by now they will have sorted all the decorations and such. Milah smirked at how easy it was to fool Emma the look on her face when she had stated it was her idea. 

She had just wanted to keep things simple but Killian being the over the top type wanted much more. Milah found it easy to pawn that drawing off as her own after all he hadn't seen any of her designs before. Therefore Killian had no clue that she liked the simple but elegant designs.

It wasn't long until Milah was pulling into the long driveway of the house. Just as she reached the opening that led to the grand house she caught sight of a car she hadn't seen before. The car looked scruffy and out of place next to Killian’s.

Milah wondered if it was the maids or housekeepers. She parked her car and cut the engine not bothering about her case in the trunk. Milah slid out of the seat and headed inside. 

At first all that could be heard was the slight ticking of the grandfather clock but as she moved further down the hall, the tv sounded. Milah smiled and walked towards the living room. She made her way forwards to suddenly come to an abrupt stop.

Milah couldn’t believe her eyes, she gasped to make herself known to the pair. She held her hand up to her mouth for further effect.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma smiled softly to herself as she made her way down the crowded street. All she could think about was last night and how perfect it had been. Emma wished things could be different because she was finding herself falling hard for Killian. No matter how hard she tried to not get her hopes up in fear of them being crush she just couldn’t help herself. Emma was even dreading Milah's returned because things would surely go back to normal and her time with Killian would end.

She sighed and collected the gift she had purchased off the counter and walked out of the shop. To take her mind off things Emma had decided to do some Christmas shopping, but she still found her thoughts drifting off to what could be. Just as she was making her way back onto the street the phone in her pocket buzzed signalling a new message.

Emma dipped her hand into the pocket and brought out the phone quickly opening up the text. She shook her head wondering what Ruby was up to now. Emma had an idea of what she meant by ‘Guess who I just ran into?’ 

She quickly typed out a reply playing along with Ruby’s little game, barely two minutes later and a reply came through. Emma glared at the words on the screen “You will just have to come to the café and see!’ She slid the phone back into her jacket pocket not even bothering to reply. Emma made her way through the people the café wasn’t far from where she was.

Thought after thought kept running through her mind, such as what if Ruby told him about that night, surely she wouldn’t right? Emma would hate for her and Killian’s friendship to end because of some mistake, but was it really that much of a mistake? In her eyes it wasn’t but he might see it in a different light altogether. 

Emma wasn’t ready for all this to change between them for Killian to hate her; she was enjoying every signal moment they had together even if it was just as friends. She came to a stop outside the café and looked through the window to see Killian sat with Ruby. Emma was wondering if her friend had actually planned this, at this point she wouldn’t put it passed her.

Pushing the door open she walked inside and looked around trying to make out she hadn’t spotted them. She noticed somebody waving out of the corner of her eye, glancing that way she saw Ruby. Emma made her way passed the many tables and came to a stop beside Killian, she smiled and took a seat beside Ruby.

Silence hung in the air for a couple of minutes until the other woman commented about seeing her here. Emma decided to play along with her game and said about the text that made Ruby smirk and roll her eyes. What she wasn’t expecting was Ruby to look her straight in the eye and suggest she had something to tell Killian.

Emma tried her best to act like it hadn’t affected her even though deep down it hurt a lot. She worked up enough courage to say that she didn’t. Emma thought Ruby of all people knew that this was something she had to do in her own time and that’s if she even chose to tell him. But that didn’t stop the other woman going on and insisting that Emma had something to tell Killian.

She couldn’t take anymore of her pushy behaviour so she quickly stood from the chair and demanded they talk privately just the two of them. Emma grabbed her friends’ arm and pulled her over to a quiet part of the café. She crossed her arms and immediately advanced on Ruby letting her know she was deadly serious at this point. 

“What the hell are you up too?” Emma glared at Ruby and that’s when she tried to play the innocent card acting like nothing had been said.

“Emma he needs to know, how can you stand all this?” Emma sighed and briefly glanced behind her to where Killian was sat looking at his phone. 

“You don’t know the first thing that is happening so don’t act as if you do, this may seem easily worked out to you but in reality it isn’t”. She shook her head and looked down feeling a sudden wave of emotions. 

“I’m sorry I was just trying to help you make things less complicated”. Emma knew Ruby was just trying to help but she just couldn’t find the words to say to her right now. All she saw was her friend meddling and making things much worse. Emma really didn’t want to argue anymore so she turned and walked back towards the table. 

She gave Killian an apologetic look and was more then pleased when he suggested they go for a walk. Emma could feel the air now thick with awkwardness between her and Ruby so leaving was probably the best idea. She gave her friend a look of sadness before agreeing and turning to leave.

Emma heard Killian say a quick goodbye but she didn’t have it in her to turn her head and say those words. She wasn’t really sure what was wrong with her today it felt like a big whirlwind of emotions was building up inside of her. However from the moment they excited the café things started to improve and they fell into easy conversation. Emma walked along side Killian as they strolled through the park and talked about the weather. 

When it began to snow he came up with the idea of going back to the house and watching some soppy Christmas movie. She agreed not wanting to turn down the chance of spending more time with him; after all their time was limited. They walked back towards the café in a comfortable silence and that’s when Emma remembered an important package she had to pick up. 

She said about meeting him back at his in a little while then rushed off down the street. Emma hurried towards the nearest collection point hoping she didn’t have to wait long. She was relieved to walk through the door and find no cue so everything was pretty straightforward. Emma was out of the store in no time and heading towards a taxi rank. 

As she was waiting she heard a slight grumbling noise quickly realising it was her stomach, she hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Emma hurried back along the pavement towards a little pizza place, Killian wouldn’t mind if she brought food along right? She thought while placing her order and waiting patiently.

A man placed a box down on the counter and Emma handed him a few notes then turned to leave. She rushed towards the nearest taxi rank to find one already waiting. Emma was actually looking forward to another night with Killian even if it was just as friends. She told the driver the directions and slid into the back seat placing the box on her knee.

Emma stared out of the window as they drove carefully along the now icy roads. About ten minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of the house. She couldn’t help but smile when she noticed Killian hadn’t arrived just yet. Emma reached into her bag for her purse and pulled out a couple of notes.

She placed them into the mans hand and slipped out of the car making her way towards the porch. It wasn’t long after Emma heard the familiar sound of Killian’s car coming up the drive and pulling up. She smiled and watched as he walked across the gravel towards her. 

Emma tried to hold back a laugh when he jokingly asked if she was looking for somebody. She played along of course and stated she wasn’t sure it depends. Killian smirked and reached into his pocket bringing out his keys and stepping up onto the porch to open the door. Emma wasn’t surprised when he motioned with his hand for her to go inside first. She stepped passed him and walked into the hall stopping near the stairs.

“So how did you get here because when I left this morning your car was still parked up”? Emma thought about his question for a couple of minutes deciding to keep him guessing.

“Hmm what a mystery”. There was a moment of silence before they both started to laugh feeling comfortable in each other company. Once the laughter had died down killian moved towards Emma with his hand out expectantly. She flashed him a confused look and he smiled calmly. 

“Can I take your coat?” Emma nodded and slipped her arms out of the coat letting him take it. Killian strode over to some hooks on the wall and hung the coat on one. He quickly shrugged out of his own coat and took off towards the kitchen. Emma stood waiting for a couple of minutes then followed curiosity getting the better of her. She found him taking a bag of popcorn out of the cupboard along with a bowl.

“What’s a movie without popcorn?” Emma nodded agreeing with his words. “Would you like a glass of anything?” She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest remaining in the doorway. Once the popcorn was ready Killian grabbed a drink for himself and padded across the room towards her.

Emma turned on her heels and walked the short distance to the living room. He soon caught up with her and made his way to the front of the couch placing the bowl down on the coffee table. Emma noticed that the grand marble fireplace now had a roaring fire. She walked around the sofa and took a seat waiting patiently.

Killian grabbed the TV remote and set up the DVD player ready joining her a moment later. Emma took the chance to look around the room properly that was so well decorated even without all the Christmas decorations. She realised everything had it’s own place from the neatly placed books to the old artefact’s standing on the cupboards and shelves. Emma was snapped out of her thoughts by Killian holding up a DVD case in front of her.

“Is this okay?” She nodded it had been awhile since she had seen this old Christmas classic. Emma looked up from the case and noticed the lights had been dimmed.

“Oh I almost forgot I brought food I hope you don’t mind”. He chuckled placing some popcorn into his mouth.

“Not at all”. She stood from the sofa and moved quickly across the room towards the table she had set the box down upon arriving. Emma walked back over and resumed her seat.

“Is pizza okay?” She suddenly felt weak at the knees when Killian flashed her his signature smile, it was a good job she was sitting down. Emma set the box down between them and ripped off a slice before taking a bite and leaning back against the sofa. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes on the movie that was just starting but was finding it quite difficult to not look over at him.

As the movie went on and the pizza had been finished leaving the half full bowl of popcorn Emma couldn’t stop her eyes from closing. It had been a long day and last night she hadn’t gotten much sleep. Emma tried to fight the tiredness but her eyes were becoming too heavy as the minutes passed by.

She leaned her head back against a soft cushion and drifted off to sleep. The next thing Emma knew was the sound of a loud gasp echoing around the room. She quickly opened her eyes as she fell forward realising that she had been leaning on Killian’s shoulder. 

Emma felt a light blush sweep across her cheeks but that soon disappeared when she noticed Milah stood behind the sofa. Milah who was smartly dressed in a two-piece suit placed her hands on her hips and glared at them both.

“What the hell is going on?” Killian looked at Emma then over at his girlfriend. 

“I thought that maybe Emma would be interested in this film I had so I invited her over, you never phoned to say you were coming back”. Emma prepared herself for what was coming next it wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Don’t you dare turn this around on me, I thought I would surprise you and it’s a good job I came home when I did. Or you two would have been hopping into bed together”. Emma gasped and stood from the sofa refusing to let her accuse them of doing stuff that hadn’t even happened.

“Excuse me I didn’t sleep with your boyfriend or even plan to. For your information we were watching a film like he said”. That’s when Milah’s eyes fell on her and she could see so much hatred in that one second.

“GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE NOW!” Emma didn’t dare look at Killian as she walked around the sofa and passed Milah. That could have been the moment to confess to what had happened that night, to make Milah even more angry and hateful. But Emma thought better of it she wasn’t like that plus she had to accept the fact he was with somebody else even if it wasn’t love.

She pitied Killian for what was ahead if in fact they did marry it would be loveless. “Oh and by the way you’re fired”. Milah added as Emma reached the door and took her coat off the hook. She was officially jobless and probably had no hope of finding a job anytime soon if Milah got her way.

Emma hurried out of the door and over to her car trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. She slumped down into the seat and placed her head in her hands sobbing. Today had turned out to be truly awful it had soon changed from being something nice. Emma wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket and started up the engine. This would probably be the last time she found herself here in front of this mansion.

Emma had so many thoughts running through her head some of which was of what she should have said to Milah. She drove into town and stopped in front of the small hall where they were holding a play for the children. If Emma had carried on with her last job she would have been organising the kids and making scenes for them. 

She pulled into an empty space and cut the engine, slipping out of the car and rushing inside the building. As Emma opened the door she was greeted by the beautiful sound of singing. The children would always do a rehearsal right before the show to check to see if everything was okay. 

She reached the big double doors that led into the hall and pulled one open to see the choir. All the children stopped singing at the sound of the doors crashing shut, Emma felt guilty by this. A brown haired woman who was stood in front of the stage directing the children looked around. A smile broke out on her face and that’s when she knew the woman remembered her.

“Emma you came”. Emma smiled back and made her way down the many rows of seats leading towards the stage. 

“I couldn’t miss it”. The children gave up on their positioned in a perfect triangle and ran towards her. Emma laughed softly and opened her arms greeting them all.

“Miss Emma will you help us?” A little blonde girl asked who looked no older then six. Emma looked up at the other woman for confirmation, which she gave without any hesitation.

“Well then that’s sorted”. She was immediately pulled off towards the back of the stage, forgetting all her troubles and focusing on the children.


	13. Chapter 13

Milah placed her hands on her hips as Emma rushed out of the room trying to control her emotions. She smiled and thought about how that would teach the blonde for trying to steal her boyfriend. Milah smirked as the door slammed shut leaving the room in silence. Killian stood from the couch shaking his head at her little outburst.

“I’m going to take a shower, we have the charity event tonight. That’s if you’re still coming”. Milah sighed and reached out her hand placing it on his arm, she wasn’t going to let Emma win.

“Of course but wouldn’t it be quicker to shower together?” She smiled her most convincing smile and took a step closer. He grimaced and stepped away from her trying to put some space between them.

“I won’t be long”. Milah watched as Killian made his way out of the room and up the stairs towards the bathroom. She frowned and felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. Milah tried to control her erratic breathing; no she couldn’t loose the chance to have millions and an easy lifestyle.

She refused to loose everything to her stupid assistant just because Emma happened to draw the design Killian liked. Milah paced across the room she had to think of something fast before he had second thought about marrying her. She knew it wouldn’t be for love besides how could she love just one man. 

Milah had a plan to stay with Killian for at least a year once they were married then leave him high and dry. He would loose everything and she would be out of the country before anything could actually be done. Milah smiled and walked across the room stopping near the hooks and dipping her hand into the pocket of his jacket.

She searched around for a little box she knew he carried. This would put the first part of her plan into action if she found the ring, to trap him into proposing. When Milah didn’t find the box in his jacket she hurried towards the stairs still hearing the faint sound of water running. She kicked off her heels and jogged up the stairs finding his bedroom with no problems.

Milah stood in the doorway and scanned the too tidy room her eyes falling on the chest of drawers. She frantically searched each drawer to find nothing that held value to her. Milah turned on the balls of her feet and crouched down beside the pile of discarded clothes near the bed. 

She patted the pockets of his jeans finally coming across a box shaped item. Milah smiled widely and brought her hand up in front of her revealing a blue box. She hadn’t realised the shower had been turned off until a loud gasped filled her ears. Milah innocently looked up and slowly rose to her feet changing her expression to one of shock.

“You were going to propose?” Killian’s eyes flicked towards the box for a minute then returned to her face. She saw doubt cross his face in that moment along with regret. “The answer is yes”. Milah didn’t even give him chance to voice these concerns or doubts that would be a very wrong move. He let his mouth fall open one of his hands still clutching the towel around his waist.

She quickly crossed the room and threw her arms around his neck in delight. Killian stood frozen as Milah pulled back and pressed her lips to his. “Oh I’m so excited”. He blinked a couple of times and nodded his head feeling that was all he could do at the minute. She dropped her arms to her side and moved passed him into the bathroom to get ready for the night. 

Milah flicked the switch on the shower and undressed quickly. She smiled evilly the plan was finally in motion and come next year she was going to be a very rich woman. Milah stepped into the warm spray of the water making sure to take her time. She hummed to herself as she thought about how Killian was probably mulling things over in his head. 

Milah had caught sight of the little box a couple of weeks ago in the pocket of his jacket. She had woken up early and was about to leave the room when she spotted it on the floor. Milah shut off the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping it around herself. 

She wandered out of the bathroom and spotted Killian stood in front of the mirror trying to fix his tie, staring expressionless at his reflexion. Milah decided to make a show of getting changed and let the towel fall to the floor, reaching over for her dress. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up her body hoping to impress tonight.

Milah applied some light make up and swayed her hips as she exited the room. She descended the stairs and waited patiently at the bottom for Killian. When he appeared a moment later Milah held out her arms for him to help her with her coat. Killian grabbed the coat and placed it onto her shoulders taking his own coat off the hook after. 

She smiled as he held the door open and stepped out into the cold night air. It was going to be a long boring night at the charity event Milah thought bitterly. She reminded herself to make up some excuse to leave early, she despised little children all together. 

There was no way in Milah’s future she was having any rugrats, to spoilt her looks and figure like that. She much preferred a life of luxury and class nobody holding you back or ruining your dreams. Milah had her life planned out and she was sticking to it anybody who got in her way would instantly regret it.

A limousine pulled up at the front of the house and out stepped the driver to help the lady inside politely. Milah smiled widely and let him help her inside spotting a glass of champagne waiting. She didn't bother with any thank you just reacted for the glass and took a long sip enjoying the taste.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma smiled softly as she watched the children flitting around backstage, some rehearsing their lines, others trying on their costumes. She had to admit she had missed all this since leaving plus it was less stressful then working for Milah. Emma found it rewarding working with the children to see their little faces light up on stage while performing.

She was then brought out of her thoughts by two arms wrapping around her. Emma blinked a couple of times realising it was Ruby. “Emma you made it, wait what are you doing back here?” She took a few minutes to compose herself and step back running a hand down her crumpled clothes.

“Milah fired me”. To Emma’s complete surprise Ruby smiled widely and threw her arms around her in a hug.

“It’s about time”. She muttered while pulling away and calming down slightly. “So did you finally get to tell Killian everything?” Emma sighed and walked away focusing her attention on some stage props trying to avoid the question. Ruby unsatisfied with the lack of an answer followed her.

“Come on Emma”. Emma rolled her eyes as she picked up some props and sorted them out into the right order making it easier for the children.

“Ruby I’m busy right now so can we talk about this later when I’m not working”. She spoke calmly glad when Ruby dropped the subject and went to do something more useful. It wasn’t long before the show started and all the children rushed onto the stage in front of the many faces.

Emma stood off to the side so if anything was needed she could act fast. She scanned the audience and spotted Ruby sitting with her latest love interest. Emma smiled at her friend but something or rather somebody caught her eye at the far side. She gasped as Killian’s blue eyes met hers.

Emma noticed he was wearing an apologetic look as if all this mess was his fault; she shrugged and went back to watching the children. Throughout the show she tried not to let her eyes wander over to where Killian was sat with a strangely happy Milah.

But Emma found herself doing it without realising. She noticed how his expression was pained as Milah chatted animatedly beside him. Emma sighed and tried to ignore the bubbling pain in her chest, she refused to break down here in front of all these people. She would wait until she was in the comfort of her apartment with no body to see.

An hour and half had passed and the show was coming to an end by this time the children were receiving a standing ovation. Emma spotted somebody walking through the crowd towards her; it was killian with Milah trailing behind. As they approached her she tried to act busy and hadn’t seen the pair of them.

Emma felt his presence behind her that’s what made her look up. She saw the hurt in his blue eyes and instantly wanted to comfort him but just couldn’t find the right words. They stood for a couple of minutes simply staring into each other eyes until Killian broke the silence.

“I’m sorry for the way Milah acted”. Emma shook her head and crossed her arms trying to calm her breathing. 

“It wasn’t or isn’t your fault plus I understand where she is coming from”. She lied not wanting to go over all this again plus she spotted Milah coming up behind him. Emma was about to make an excuse so she could leave when Ruby appeared beside her.

“Emma fancy seeing you here”. Milah sneered while holding up her hand as if she was inspecting her nails. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her actions.

“Milah don’t”. Killian warned giving her a sideways glance.

“I’ve got some good news to share”. She carried on unfazed by the warning and waved the back of her hand in front of Emma’s face showing off her engagement ring. Emma tried to hide the shock and hurt that was bubbling inside of her by nodding acting like it didn’t bother her.

“I have to go there’s still a lot of stuff to do”. She turned away from the both of them trying to control her emotions and keep them at bay.

“Oh that’s a shame because I was going to invite you to our party”. Emma didn’t miss the sarcastic way Milah spoke but choose to carrying on walking and not answer. What had she done to deserve all this, maybe if she hadn’t of applied for the job she wouldn’t have ended up in this situation right now? 

Emma knew she just had to get over it and move on like somebody said to her all them years ago. She looked around and smiled watching as the parents stood with their children who were chatting away about the show. Their little faces lit up with excitement and joy from the events of the night. 

Emma noticed that the refreshments hadn’t been placed out yet so she decided to go and retrieve the trays from the kitchen up on the next floor. She made her way quickly to the lift back stage and pressed the button, it wasn’t long until the doors opened. Emma sighed heavily and walked inside pressing the button for the floor above.

As the doors began to slide shut she leaned back against the wall running a hand down her face. Suddenly the doors reopened but the lift hadn’t moved anywhere. Emma looked up in surprise to see who was standing there, with an apologetic look on their face. She was utterly shocked when the person stepped into the lift beside her, never breaking eye contact.

Emma stared back in disbelief wondering why he was here, what had changed in around ten minutes. Instead of answering her questioning look he pulled her into an embrace. She stood completely still as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments it means so much.


	15. Chapter 15

The car ride was quiet and tense but Killian was to focused on his thoughts to be bothered. He was amazed at how everything had turned around so fast, only wishing he had acted differently.

Killian knew he had been a fool to just let her walk away. He had also come to the realisation that things with Milah weren’t all that great. It was the little things she did that were making him wonder if he had been blind all these years as to what she was really like. 

Killian glanced sideways to see Milah holding up her hand examining the ring he had planned to give her. He admitted that he was going to present her with the ring but that was before he knew what she was truly like. As the driver pulled up into the full car park Killian handed him some money, mumbling about keeping the change.

He climbed out of the back not bothering to wait for Milah who was huffing behind him. Killian rolled his eyes and walked the short distance to the main doors, pulling them open and stepping inside with a smile.

Even thought the place looked hectic everybody looked so happy especially the children who were popping their heads out from behind the red curtain and waving at their parents. He looked up at the stage to connect eyes with Emma, instantly he felt his heart begin to pound.

Killian noted the sadness in her face, he tried to express how sorry he was but she gave him a shrug and went back to work. He would have given anything to go to Emma right now but he knew it wasn't the right time. So instead Killian went to take a seat Milah following close behind chatting happily about the supposed wedding. 

He tried to tune her out and focus on the show but his mind had other idea. He kept on being reminded of that sad look Emma had given him earlier tonight before she had left. Killian glanced around and spotted her stood off on the side-lines giving the children support. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched her encouraging and helping the children when needed. 

Throughout the show Killian kept his eyes forward concentrating on the performance but his mind was elsewhere. He just had to speak to Emma he knew that now, not even Milah could stop him. As soon as the show had finished and the children had run off the stage he stood like everybody else and rushed towards the front to try and catch Emma.

Killian made his way up the steps of the stage and looked around spotting her sorting out some costumes. He took in a deep breath and walked towards her coming to a stop just behind her, hoping she would look up.

Killian gave Emma a sad smile when she finally did; it looked like she was fighting an internal battle with herself on what to do. The air was thick with tension but he couldn’t remember it feeling that awkward before, so he decided to break it by apologising for Milah’s actions.

She quickly answered with it wasn’t his fault and that she understood where Milah was coming from. Killian could tell by her sad facial expression Emma’s words weren’t all that true. He was about to protest when Milah appeared beside him and Ruby next to Emma.

Killian thought this was going to be interesting as Milah made a comment directly at Emma. He glanced sideways resisting the urge to glare at his fiancé as she inspected her ring finger. Killian warned Milah not to continue but she chooses to ignore him by waving the back of her hand in her face. 

He watched as realisation dawned on Emma’s face and in that moment he just wanted to pull her into his arms banishing all the sadness. Killian guess she couldn’t take anymore when she quickly made up an excuse to leave, turning to walk away before any of them could stop her.

He turned and glared at Milah as she shouted after Emma something about inviting her to the party. How dare she treat somebody like that especially someone as kind and gentle as Emma, killian thought angrily. It was Ruby that broke the silence she was livid.

“Are you happy now?” Milah rolled her eyes unaffected by her words. “I’m guessing Killian doesn’t know about your little secret mmm?” That caught his attention he looked towards his fiancé then over at Ruby.

“We don’t have any secrets”. Ruby laughed at the other woman's words and that made Killian wonder what Milah had been keeping from him. He was glad when she went on without his fiancé consent mainly because he was eager to know what she had been hiding.

“Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when Emma was asked to come up with a design for your house?” Ruby paused and looked over at Killian who answered by nodding. “Well your girlfriend here also did a design but it wasn’t the one she claimed to be hers that one belonged to Emma”. He gasped and looked over at Milah, her face confirmed everything the way she was glaring at the other woman.

Killian couldn’t believe how stupid he had been to think that it was Milah’s ideas, of course he had known at the back of his mind she preferred plain designs. He needed to go and find Emma quick before it was too late. But first he wanted back what was rightfully his and currently placed on Milah’s finger. Killian held out his hand much to her confusion and anger.

“I think you have something that belongs to me”. At first Milah tried to act dumb by looking around but with a stern look she sighed and slipped the ring off her finger. She slammed it down into Killian’s hand letting out a huff. “I want you gone out of my house by the time I arrive home understand?” Without another word Milah nodded and turned on her heels storming away. He turned back towards Ruby with a grateful smile. 

“I think it’s about time you put Emma out of her misery”. Killian nodded the smile never leaving his lips as he thanked her then took off the way Emma had left a couple of minutes previous. He rushed around checking everywhere but there was no sign, he knew she couldn’t have left just yet thinking she maybe still had some work to do.

Killian stopped beside the doors leading to the dressing rooms and just caught sight of somebody walking into the lift. Without a moments hesitation he hurried forward and pressed the button causing the doors to reopen. Emma looked up from where she was standing and that’s when Killian could see all the hurt in her eyes, everything she had been holding in.

Instead of any words being said he stepped towards her without breaking eye contact and leaned down capturing her lips, gently wrapping his arms around her. Killian knew there was more to be said but right now this needed to be done. After a second Emma broke away and looked up into his eyes, he smiled softly and raised his hand placing his palm on her soft cheek.

She sighed and pulled away completely dropping her eyes to the floor. “I know what Milah did”. This caught Emma’s attention and made her look straight back up at him. “I should have known that drawing wasn’t her design I’ve been so stupid, I just hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me”. Killian felt his heart beginning to pound, as he looked deep into her green eyes, a thoughtful look on her face.

“There’s nothing to forgive”. Emma smiled softly while leaning back against the metal wall. 

“I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me this from the start?” She waited a minute or two before answering.

“Milah made it clear that if I was to tell you or anyone else then I would loose my job and she would make it hard for me to get another job in that line of work”. Killian blew out a breath running a hand through his hair feeling frustrated with Milah’s actions and horrid words.

“I’m sorry”. Emma shook her head and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. 

“Please don’t apologise for Milah’s actions, it really isn’t your fault”. He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms, smiling when she placed her head down on his chest. 

“I feel like I could have done something to prevent all this hurt from happening”. Instead of answering Emma simply laughed, which made him look down at her in confusion. Killian found himself laughing also, after everything that had happened they were together for the first time. 

He had never felt happier in his life; a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Yes they still had things to talk about but right now they were happy in each other’s company. Killian tilted his head forward and captured Emma’s lips once again, feeling complete for the first time in ages.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma glanced around at the surroundings and smiled it had been a long time since she could just sit back and relax. Mainly because her job required a lot of her time these days. A few weeks after Milah had fired her, Emma decided to open up to other options and possibilities.

Maybe changing her career choice so she looked around but sadly nothing caught her eye and stuck out for her. Emma was slowly starting to loose hope when all of a sudden one afternoon while having lunch with Ruby she received a call. She had been mysteriously recommended to a company and they were interested in seeing some of her work.

So the following day Emma took a file with some of her better designs and the next thing she knew the woman offered her a job. Before she knew it had been two years and she wouldn’t change a single thing. Emma smiled at the thought and took a seat in one of the many chairs that lined the balcony and breathed inn the salty sea air.

She found everything so perfect like it was meant to be, she felt like she was living a dream half the time. Emma was even more surprised that Milah hadn’t bothered them at all. It was like she had dropped off the face of the earth, even her business had gone down hill fast.

Emma felt bad for her in a way no one deserved that she wouldn’t wish that on anybody. She stood from where she was sat on a sun lounger and slowly walked towards the rail of the balcony.

This was in fact their honeymoon and it couldn’t of been anymore perfect. They had both finally got the chance to get away after about half a year. Killian had surprised Emma as she arrived home from work by handing her an envelope. It turned out to be three weeks on a luxury cruise around the Caribbean.

Three days later and they both felt calm and relaxed from the holiday. She smiled as she remembered their wedding day; it had been truly special and unforgettable.

_Emma sat on the bed in the hotel room feeling nervous there was a slight pounding in her head from the night before. This was the day everything would change and Killian and her would be joined._

_She was scared yet excited all at the same time; she was worried about messing up by falling over. Emma glanced out of the window and noticed a thick layer of snow had settled on the grass outside. She had dreamed of a winter wedding where the snow covered the ground._

_A light knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts she stood from the bed and made her way across the room to unlock the door. As Emma pulled the door open she found herself rolling her eyes, Ruby stood with a bottle of champagne and some glasses. She stepped aside and let her come in the door fell shut behind her._

_Straight away Ruby started to move around the room placing things out and setting things up ready. Emma took a seat on one of the stools and decided to watch with a bemused expression. Ruby handed her a glass of champagne and quickly got to work applying some light make up. She sipped at the wine and closed her eyes as Ruby got to work on her hair and make up._

_Emma hadn’t realised until she was being shaken awake that she had fallen asleep; she opened her eyes to see her reflexion in the mirror. She had to admit Ruby had done a pretty good job; it almost looked like a different person staring back at her. Emma’s hair had been twisted and clipped up onto the top of her head and the make up wasn’t to over the top._

_“Time to change, do you need any help?” She shook her head and looked away from the mirror with a smile._

_“No I’ll be fine”. Ruby quickly collected up all of her things and went to leave._

_“I’ll be in the next room if you need anything, see you in a little while”. Emma nodded feeling a little emotional at the minute. She stood from the stool after a couple of minutes and walked over to the wardrobe door where the dress hung._

Emma suddenly felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back towards them.

“What’s on your mind love?” She shivered as he placed open mouth kisses on her bare neck.

“Nothing”. Killian stopped and began to stroke her arm gentle with his fingers.

“It must have been something or you wouldn’t have had that far way look in your eyes”. Emma laughed softly and pulled away to look him in the eyes.

“I was actually thinking about the wedding”. He smiled and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Even when you tripped love?” She pulled back flashing him a shocked look, playfully hitting his arm.

“No, I was trying to forget that bit”. Emma felt her cheeks become warm at the memory. She instantly remembered being so nervous and scared rolled into one. Killian chuckled pulling her back into his arms securely and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“At least I didn’t turn into bridezilla like Ruby, you seriously didn’t want to get in between any of her plans”. Ruby had announced her wedding plans a couple of weeks after the children’s performance. Emma was delighted for her friend even when she was asked to be bridesmaid.

The wedding was beautiful and ran very smoothly much to Ruby’s delight. Emma smiled at the memories so wonderful and pleasant she really wouldn’t change a thing. If she had been told two years ago that she would have all this she would have more than likely laughed.

A couple of years ago Emma didn’t believe in many things she only really wanted to become successful and impress her boss. But now she couldn’t have asked for a better life, she was even scared sometimes encase she blinked and it was all gone. Emma was looking forward to finding out what the future held for them. She knew this was only the beginning and no body really knew what was ahead.

Emma had decided long ago to start living in the present instead of worrying about what was going to happen in the future. She lay her head down on Killian’s chest as they watched the sun set over the sea. Emma smiled accepting the champagne flute that was placed in her hand and closed her eyes feeling warn out from the day.

They had been fitting quite a lot into their days and it was beginning to take it’s toll on her. Just today they had decided to have a picnic made up by one of the specialists chefs on the ship. Killian had packed up everything they needed and they set off into the local town, in the end they sat at the top of a hill and watched the world go by.

Emma found it nice to go to a secluded place and spent time together without a care in the world. It had only been a couple of hours since there return due to it becoming dark sooner. She sipped at the champagne feeling quite content at where she was right now feeling like nothing could spoil this moment.

“I love you”. Emma tilted her head back so she could look into his blue eyes. She smiled at how much love and compassion his eyes held so instead of replying she pressed her lips to his. Emma poured all her love into that one kiss feeling whole for the first time in many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly that's the end of the story, thank you so much to everyone who commented and left Kudos i'm so grateful.


End file.
